<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like Like You by 3DOPotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624881">I Like Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DOPotato/pseuds/3DOPotato'>3DOPotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Concussions, Crush at First Sight, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Handholding, M/M, Puppy Zack, Rating will change, Romantic Comedy, Seriously someone help this child, Terrible wingmen, Zack is smitten, high school shenanigans, sassy Aerith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DOPotato/pseuds/3DOPotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Blonde.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the last thing Zack Fair saw before the hollowed slap of a kickball connected with the side of his head and forcibly removed him from reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is what happens when I think about Zack Fair having a crush that could move mountains. Hope you guys like tooth-rotting fluff and Zack being a dweeb to the Nth degree.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Blonde. </em>
</p><p>It was the last thing Zack Fair saw before the hollowed slap of a kickball connected with the side of his head and forcibly removed him from reality.</p><p>He could vaguely recall the way that time slowed to a snail’s pace. The shrill screech of the teacher’s whistle. The streak of bright lights beaming down from the sheet metal ceiling. The mop of sunshine hair that had him stunned in the first place turned and watched in shock as gravity abandoned him and left him to fall in slow-motion to the last audience he ever could’ve wanted. </p><p><em> ‘Damn. What a shitty first impression.’ </em>Zack thought as he made his disgraceful descent to the floor like a ragdoll.</p><h2>---</h2><p> </p><p>“… Have you ever seen something so incredible it made you want to throw up?” He asked moronically, cradling an ice pack to his throbbing head while the school nurse simply raised a concerned eyebrow from her desk and mumbled something into the phone about a possible concussion. Maybe she was onto something- it would explain why there were colorful spots dancing around in his vision. If he used his sluggish imagination, he swore that some of the flittering dots were the exact shade of blonde that belonged to the mystery boy; the one who stole his breath away by doing something as simple as helping set up a volleyball net. Freshman gym class would be enduring the week-long unit on the other half of the large gymnasium that shared space between two grades.</p><p>It had already been two weeks into his sophomore year. How had he never noticed such a mind-bogglingly cute guy right across the gym? </p><p>“Your parents are on the way, Zack.” The nurse’s hushed, gentle voice broke through his thoughts but the volume still made it feel like he was being stabbed in the brain through his ears with a needle. His face scrunched up but he bit back a demand to lower her voice- she was just trying to do her job and, honestly, he was glad that she was there providing him with what little pain relief she could. </p><p>“Thanks.” Was all he could manage to reply, trying to focus on the ice pack but he wasn’t sure if it was making things better or worse at this point. That fall truly rattled his brain around in his skull, but he was sure he would bounce back from it in no time. He’d had worse blows to the head than this in his wrestling matches so his optimism was still pretty high. Though, the other times, the spots in his vision would’ve cleared up by now…</p><p>Fifteen minutes of swirling spots in his vision later and his father arrived to help his injured son up onto his feet and the nauseated teen nearly hurled on the floor, his body swaying with dizziness. He had to lean on his father for support while the older man got them into their family truck and haul ass to the nearest hospital.  </p><p>The drive wasn’t exactly long, but it meant driving into downtown and that was territory his country-raised father had never been good at navigating. It was a good thing Zack’s consciousness was so fuzzy he could barely pay attention to the chaotic driving his father was subjecting them both to. The last time he’d gone downtown with him behind the wheel they ended up on the wrong direction of a one-way street and nearly got plowed by a city bus. </p><p>Well. If they risked dying on the way to the hospital then it wouldn’t be so bad to ease back on his already paper-thin filter. </p><p>“Hey, pops? I think I met a God pretending to be a human. Because there is no way a guy could be <em> that </em>sexy.” He didn’t miss the way his dad’s knuckles gripped the steering wheel a little harder, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed down the lump he struggled to speak around.</p><p>“O-Oh no. Okay, alright. This is fine. I know we had the girl version of ‘the talk’ but we can look up how to be safe with other men when we’re done at the hospital.” His father squirmed in the driver’s seat, sweat beading at his forehead at the prospect of having to go far, <em> far </em> out of his comfort zone.</p><p>“What? No, pops, gross! We’ve got health class for that, come on.” He grimaced, brows pinching tightly together at the hot, slicing pain that slid over his grey matter like the kiss of a knife-edge from his own volume.</p><p>“Oh thank the Gods…” He sighed, his clammy hands finally loosening their death grip on the steering wheel. “But you shouldn’t be thinkin’ too hard right now. If the nurse is right and you got yourself concussed, then you need to give your head a break.”</p><p>“I’m not concussed.” He grumbled, albeit at a significantly lower volume.</p><p>Except he was.</p><p>He was 100% concussed from the impact he’d had when he hit the floor and the emergency room visit summary papers he gripped hard in his hands had said so in angry bold letters. They were followed by the strict instructions his no-nonsense doctor had made damn sure would be enforced by both his parents and teachers alike. Relative rest, they called it. For the next two days, the energetic youth would be barred from any screens, anything that involved more than a moderate amount of mental exertion, and sensory overstimulation. </p><p>It was true hell.</p><p>It was the first time in his life that he had to stay overnight in a hospital. The sterile smell in the wing he’d been put in was almost as nauseating as the food they tried to serve him but at least the lights were dim. The nurses told him he was lucky that he got his own private room, away from the usual hustle and bustle of the emergency ward. 24 hour observation… 24 hours to stare at a boring, textured ceiling and contemplate how it was he’d even gotten there in the first place. Hell, he wasn’t even supposed to be doing<em> that </em> but his doctor had already taken his phone away from him; he couldn’t take away his thoughts. </p><p>Gym class had started fairly normal, his mind alert and ready the moment the instructor wrote ‘kickball’ on the dry-erase board. The athletic competition between Kunsel and him was profound, even landing the two in a bit of trouble after getting one too many balls stuck in the crevices of the high gymnasium ceiling before the first week could even end, but it was the kind of trouble they thrived on. The prospect of having bragging rights over who could land the most impressive kick had the two grinning wildly at each other across the room and giving one another a thumbs up. </p><p>Zack had been designated as the back field catcher, as he was the tallest and stood the best chance of receiving any shots that would come his way. The game had barely started, with Kunsel second up to kick and, before he could even make it to the front, a flash of soft yellow skirted the edge of his vision and pulled his attention away from his friend so fast he could hardly fathom a reason why, looking back on it. But still, the curiosity had gotten the better of him, and when he looked to identify what it was that hooked his periphery, his mouth had dropped agape.</p><p>It wasn’t yellow that he saw. It was <em> blonde. </em></p><p>If there was ever any doubt about being bisexual before, that mystery beauty blew those thoughts out of the water. Across the gym over where the freshman class were setting up, was the most stunningly angelic guy he’d ever laid eyes on. And it was such a shame that he only had a few moments to enjoy such a spectacle before Kunsel harnessed all of his vigor into one superhuman kick that landed him exactly where he was now, in the hospital and buzzing with boredom, nausea, and just a tinge of anxiety to make things interesting. </p><p>There was no way his friends weren’t panicking over this. Hell, news circulated so fast in that school and everyone must’ve known by now. Kunsel… He must’ve been worried sick. Aerith would probably be stress baking like she always did when she was a mess. At the very least he’d get to savor her legendary Kalm Tea Cookies that she could only properly make when under massive amounts of stress. </p><p> </p><p>He could only imagine how blown up his phone would be when it would be returned to him.  </p><h2>---</h2><p>From, Kunsel<br/><em> &gt;&gt; omg dude did i kill u? </em></p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; u told me not to hold back! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; if u die i call dibs on ur video games </em>
</p><p> </p><p>From, Aerith<br/><em> &gt;&gt; Zack, I know I always say that you have a thick skull but I really hope it saves you this time. I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life. I love you. </em></p><h2>--- </h2><p> </p><p>After being told he couldn’t engage in sports until further notice, Zack spent many hours praying to whatever Gods would listen that this boy (what to call him for now? Blondie? Yeah. Blondie.) would be worth his muscles degrading into atrophy. Sure, the looks were there and already proven to be an effective brain bomb to the sophomore, but great looks could be spoiled by a shitty personality. </p><p>Take Genesis, for example- A senior back when he was a freshman whose good looks had earned him an impressive fan club of boys and girls alike. But if Zack lived and breathed his sports clubs then Genesis did the same with cheesy theater. It was like every brain cell in that beautiful head of his was wired for shitty prose that he recited at every chance he was afforded. It wouldn’t have been such a deal-breaker if he hadn’t been so pompous about it all.</p><p>Still; even if Blondie wasn’t worth the trouble in the end, he would never forgive himself if he didn’t at least <em> try </em> to get to know the person behind the staggeringly good looks. </p><p>2 days of agonizingly <em> boring </em> bedrest later and Zack had finally been allowed to return to school. The concentrated rush of excitement it brought him left his head throbbing but he hardly cared. The extroverted youth could barely contain himself when he caught sight of a teary-eyed Kunsel making a mad dash for him from the end of the hall; he extended his arms ready to catch the charging teen until his level-headed best friend intervened, roughly shoving him out of the way and putting a hand out to break Kunsel’s lunge. </p><p>“Are you two insane?! Kunsel, you were <em> just </em> over at my place crying about how you hurt Zack and then you go and try to kill him a second time?!” Aerith scolded him loudly, Kunsel’s ears turning red as he shrunk back in embarrassment. </p><p>“I didn’t cry!” He retorted pitifully, shooting her a betrayed glare. </p><p>“You absolutely did.” </p><p>“Traitor.” He grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him. </p><p>“Guys, relax. I’m still in one piece. Just got a bit of a headache and the biggest craving for socialization that I’ve ever had in my hot young life. I missed you guys.” Before Aerith could make some stinging quip back about his comment, Zack pulled the two into his arms and squeezed them tightly in a spine-shattering bearhug, nuzzling both of their faces with his own and oozing affection. “I’m lucky to have you two in my life.”</p><p>Aerith and Kunsel eyed one another while having their cheeks crushed up against Zack’s chest, conveying a mutual skepticism at their overly-sentimental friend’s statement. “Zhack, too close. I can shmell your shitty body wash like this.” Kunsel strained through smushed lips, scrabbling his hands against his friend’s shirt and worming his way out of the headlock. “Geez, you bounce back quick.”</p><p>“And you cried because of me.” Zack quipped back with a grin, soaking in the way Kunsel’s face deflated into a pout. He shot Aerith a sharp look when Zack released her from his grasp though she paid him no mind, brushing the wrinkles out of her top and recovering quickly, setting a hand on Zack’s bicep.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay, Zack. You gave me a bit of a scare.” She gave him one of her signature heartfelt smiles that never failed to fill the man with warmth, squeezing the muscle softly.</p><p>“Did you make cookies?” His grin widened, an excited glint in his eyes. </p><p>“5 batches.”</p><p>“Oof.” He cringed. “You didn’t even make that many batches when your cat died. Sorry, Aerith. I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>“You better~” She sing-songed, reaching into her bookbag and pulling out a container filled to the brim with tea cookies which were snatched out of her hands eagerly. </p><p>“You’re the best, Aer.” He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, which she would’ve enjoyed a lot more if Zack hadn’t ruined the mood by cramming three cookies into his gob like the animal he was, with Kunsel not proving to be much better. Zack glared behind chipmunk cheeks and covered the container possessively, the pair leaving Aerith in the dust and taking off running when Kunsel tried to snatch a cookie for himself. </p><p>With a deep sigh, Aerith’s shoulders slumped and she shook her head. “Well… I guess some things will never change.”</p><h2>---</h2><p> </p><p>If it was somehow possible, the hour and 15 minutes he had to endure for his first class seemed somehow longer than his entire hospital stay. Gym class had been his second period class and, as such, the first class was a complete and total loss. His knee bounced in anticipation of the 5 minutes before second hour bell and his peers around him watched on with concern. Time dragged by so slowly and Zack didn’t operate on slow. </p><p>Zack had been given permission to leave 5 minutes before first hour ended but his bag had been packed and ready to go 10 minutes before the clock marked the moment he could leave. By the time the minute hand was just about at its mark, Zack’s ass had been hovering above his seat, the engine revving in his head and his feet taking off at full speed when the second hand reached 12. </p><p>“Slow down!” The teacher shouted after him but her warning was tossed aside as easily as it was given, the teen making a mad dash for his locker and squinting around the pain that pricked between his skull. He knew damn well he shouldn’t be running in the state he was in, and his head would no-doubt be protesting wildly, but he needed to beat the passing hour rush to get to the gym as soon as possible. He wanted to be there the moment the freshman class would start filtering in so he could observe the man who’d flicked the first domino of events for 10th grade. </p><p>After messing up his locker combination a total of five times, his textbook and backpack were roughly deposited into the locker with a metallic thud and the door slammed loudly- a mistake, he quickly realized, as his head made damn sure to punish him for subjecting it to such a loud sound. He cradled his head in a hand the whole power-walk to the gym.</p><p>There was no point in changing into his uniform; he wouldn’t be allowed to participate in class- not even warm up stretches. Banished to the upper row of bleachers in the gym, Zack took a seat and reached into his back pocket to pull out a bottle of mild painkillers that hardly did a damn thing but he’d take anything to ward off the growing headache he’d brought about, downing two pills without any water (something Aerith often cringed at). </p><p>The second bell rang and Zack nearly jumped in his seat from the volume of it, hissing and wincing at the red-hot pain that punched him in the head. Ugh, he couldn’t wait for this to be over. But what he couldn’t wait for even more was for the blonde to emerge from the locker room doors (oh Gods, that’s right, they’ve been sharing a locker room this whole damn time and he never knew!) and into the gymnasium. </p><p>It was a few dreadfully slow minutes before the first wave of students filtered in, a steady trickle of freshman and sophomores alike but none of them, so far, had that spikey sunshine ambiance that had him so captivated in the first place. Had he dyed his hair? Was he absent? Was he some figment of his imagination that his mind cooked up in the midst of a concussed haze? The doctor did say that his memories could’ve been jumbled after the event but his memory tests had been promising so it didn’t add up… </p><p>While Zack was buzzing away in his seat, Kunsel had stepped out in front of the bleachers and waved up at his friend, Zack blinking in confusion for a moment.<em> Not blonde </em>… Oh. Oh, yeah. His friend. Right. He had one of those. He waved back at him and sighed, wishing he could be at his side and having an outlet to vomit out all of the confusing emotions in his head. Instead he was stuck there, left alone to seek out--</p><p>
  <em> Blonde. </em>
</p><p>His hands gripped the metal seat so hard it actually kinda hurt, his lower lip sucked into his mouth as he bit down on it to suppress the excited shriek that wanted desperately to explode out of his throat. Every hair on his body stood at attention as shock after shock of unbridled excitement left his blood feeling carbonated in his veins. There, a few paces past the entrance to the gym, was the man who started all of this. </p><p>He was just as beautiful as he recalled. If not, more. </p><p>Hair spiked in every direction while somehow staying tasteful, with a prominent mess of fluff that stuck out at the back of his skull. Zack’s shoulders shook with a giggle, thinking of how much it reminded him of a chocobo’s ass- but in a way that was so adorable he could hardly stand it. The uniform he wore was a size too large for him but that seemed to be a deliberate choice, even though he could see the growing muscles on those beautiful legs. So he was definitely athletic, to a point. He would have to wait and see what he was like during his class’ volleyball practice. </p><p>A neutral expression clung to his face, small lips that looked so, <em> so </em> kissable even from the distance were pressed in a thin line that conveyed unreadable emotions. Maybe something would happen to bring out the personality in him. Was he energetic? Moody? Talkative? Shy? Whatever he was, he wanted to find out more. Never in his life had a complete stranger taken his brain so utterly hostage before. </p><p>A thickset boy was quick to flank the blonde’s side and, based on their comfortable body language with one-another, it was plain to see that the pair were friends. The two exchanged a few words that he couldn’t pick amidst the mingle of conversation in the large room, and the blonde rolled his eyes but chased it with a small smile, giving the larger boy a shove and pacing on ahead of him. The exchange appeared timid but familiar and it was so cute that Zack was sure he’d ooze into a puddle if he got any more snippets like that.</p><p>Realistically, Zack knew there was more to a man than a few seconds of body language. He couldn’t chalk blondie’s personality up just by what he’d seen so far but it didn’t stop his young, dumb mind from painting up a picture in his head that changed with every little thing the other did. His focus fluctuated the more the guy moved around the court, helping again with setup and putting those muscles to good use, flip-flopping between wholesome attraction and straight-up perving on the guy.</p><p>It was a valiant effort, the whole 3 seconds Zack lasted without staring directly at the blonde’s ass through those gym shorts, but he just couldn’t help it- they were toned and, while not exactly perky, they were still perfectly grabable and no, <em> no </em> he was going way too far with this. He didn’t know this guy at all. It was too soon to be perving on him. He was <em> not </em>going to spend the day looking at his ass when he should’ve been analyzing everything else about him. </p><p>But he did. </p><p>It turned out, volleyball was one hell of a sport to spectate another’s ass with. It was pure torture Every low receiving crouch, every dig before leaping into the air, each time he’d bend over to pick up the ball and twirl it in his hands. Oh, what Zack would’ve given to be that volleyball. The mystery boy was not half bad at the sport and he seemed to enjoy himself relatively well. Every time the other side scored, he found himself cursing under his breath and getting secondhand competition on the blonde’s behalf. He wanted his team to win. Wanted to see another smile on his face when he got the taste of victory. </p><p>At some point, Zack had rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his chin in his hands, melting into a pathetic pile of goop the more he took in. He never got what he wanted in the end; the teachers blew the wrap-up whistle 10 minutes before the bell would ring, giving the students enough time to put away equipment and get changed, and the interruption in their neck-and-neck game had everyone on both sides frustrated. </p><p>When the net had been collapsed and balls put away, Blondie wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and looked up at Zack, his heart stopping in his chest and adrenaline hitting him so intensely it left his tongue feeling numb. He was looking at him. Blondie was looking at him! He scrambled to straighten his posture and considered waving for a moment before the other’s attention was pulled away by his stockier friend. </p><p>“... --at clock is off. We’ve got 7 minutes, bro.” </p><p>Zack was able to pick up that faint snip of dialogue and blinked a few times, trying to grasp why his friend would say that before the realization hit him, looking over his shoulder and staring at the clock behind him. </p><p>Oh. Oh, Blondie was looking at the <em> clock. </em> </p><p>Deflating in his seat, Zack watched as the pair quietly exited the gym and he was left to sit there and fester with his whirlwind of emotions. Man… What a guy. He still knew hardly anything about him but at least he’d been able to confirm that he wasn’t a figment of his imagination and that he was still as breathtaking as he remembered. </p><p>“... --ck?”</p><p>Maybe he’d be more expressive the next day. </p><p>“... --ack?”</p><p>Would it be too soon to try and talk to him? Would it be weird? Maybe he’d think he was lame for getting nailed in the head with a kickball. </p><p>
  <b> <em>“ZACK!” </em> </b>
</p><p>He flinched and jerked in his seat, eyes forcibly drawn over to Kunsel who was looking up at him with an incredulous expression, hands on his hips. Oh no. Busted.</p><p>“Dude, what the hell?! I’ve been calling for you for the past two minutes! Every time I made a sick shot you were just staring over at the freshmen. Talk about an ego destroyer. What was over there that had your attention pinned? You looked like you were about to float away.” He gave him a pressing look, one he knew damn well from experience meant that he’d be on his case.</p><p>Great. Was he being that obvious?</p><p>“Uh… Ass?” Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie. </p><p>“Shiva’s tits, Zack, it’s the first day you’re allowed back and you’ve already gotten to scoping out chicks. No wonder Aerith rejected you. You’re a dog, Zackary Fair.” He shook his head in disappointment and stalked off but paused in front of the double doors, looking over his shoulder at Zack and flashing him an impish grin. “But you better show me who you were looking at. You do have good taste sometimes.” </p><p>Zack flushed as his friend left the room but he was glad Kunsel took the bait, leaving him once more to stew alone with his thoughts. But it wasn’t a bad thing. In fact, his thoughts were overwhelmingly positive and hopeful for the future. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad that he’d have to spectate until his doctor said it was okay to participate in gym again if it meant he could end the hour glowing and radiating happiness like he was at that moment.</p><p>He didn’t bother trying to take advantage of the 5 minutes he was allowed to get to his next class. Didn’t move when the bell rang. Didn’t move when students filtered in for 3rd hour gym class and looked up at him in confusion. He didn’t care that he’d be tardy for class. </p><p>Zack Fair had a crush. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I’m trying to aim for Cloud’s CC personality for the most part, with a healthy dose of his OG/Remake sass. Characterization is something I care about a lot so if you think I need to dial anything back, let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If his first hour class had been an unproductive disaster then 3rd and 4th hours were just as bad, his head so far gone in the clouds that he could practically see oncoming air traffic. Not a single word from the lectures had stuck and, despite many noble efforts from his teachers to get his focus back on them, they eventually gave up, likely chalking it up to the concussion. If only they knew...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the chair beside him for 4th hour, Aerith sat proud and at attention, soaking up everything the teacher said like a sponge. She’d be going places in the future- the girl was far too bright for their shitty school. He could see that she had two sets of notes on her desk, one for herself and one he could only guess was for him. It made him feel a little bad, knowing that he was pushing this extra work on her, but she was an angel in commoner’s clothing; a gift from above who he still regretted not kissing back in middle school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A damn shame that she only had eyes for other women right now. A fact that his mother often lamented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d effectively daydreamed 4th hour away, the bell for lunch rang and Aerith slapped her palm on his table before he could even get out of his seat, his heart leaping into his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zack. What’s going on? You haven’t spaced out this hard since that pathetic excuse of crush you had on me in middle school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like bullets to the chest. You know just where to hit where it hurts.” He placed his hand over his heart and feigned a wounded look, to which she smacked him lightly on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, what’s going on?” She leaned in close and gave him a hard look, pressing into his already-small personal bubble. Zack swallowed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m concussed, Aer. It’s hard to focus. Doc said it might be a week or two before I’m back to my usual self.” Well… It wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete </span>
  </em>
  <span>lie. It was hard to lie to her. She always saw right through it, and even with his answer she still looked suspicious. It wasn’t like he was afraid to tell her about Blondie. On the contrary, he trusted her more than he trusted Kunsel with that kind of information. But, unlike his ill-fated crush he had on Aerith, he wanted to give this one time and not rush into attraction full steam ahead. He wanted to be damn sure that the guy’s personality checked out and, more importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that he even swung that way</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before spilling his guts out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… Okay. But don’t use that as an excuse to deliberately fall behind. You’ve always been a bit of a space case, even without the concussion.” She sighed, concern still heavy on her brow but she decided to leave it for the time being, lifting her hand off the table and motioning toward the door, her elbow extended for him to take hold of. “Come on, Zack. They have spicy curry today. Your favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes lit up for a moment but he pouted a little, grabbing his bag and linking arms with her. “It’s never spicy enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why I carry cayenne in my bag at all times.” She smiled softly, patting at her shoulder bag with her free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, she was such a life saver. Zack swooned, swooping in to nuzzle at her nicely-done hair and ignoring the way she giggled and smacked playfully at his face. “You’re the best, Aer.”</span>
</p><h2>
  <span>---</span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to come up with a game plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, the only person Zack could approach for information was the friend Blondie had in gym class, and he was just as much of a mystery as him. The question was how to approach him with just the one class they shared and… Without coming off like a complete stalker. Maybe if he was lucky he’d be able to spot him in the hall- both of them were hard to miss.        </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> expect was for the game plan to sit at the table across from him, a few seats to the left. It was only for a moment, but it was the sweetest of moments, when Blondie locked eyes with Zack’s. His carton of chocolate milk had been mid-tilt when he inhaled out of shock and gagged as the cold liquid hit the back of his throat and was sucked straight into his nasal passage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, gross!” Kunsel shouted but was far too quick to start laughing at his expense, practically wheezing by the time Zack set the carton down and went to steal the napkins off of Kunsel’s tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up…” He quipped back between coughing fits, slumping in his heat and nursing the napkin to his nose. He’d be smelling chocolate for the rest of the damn day. Gods, that had to have been the worst sensation he’d ever felt in his life, a deep, pressurized tickle in his sinuses leaving him slack-jawed and wincing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a bit of a panic, Zack’s eyes flicked back over to Blondie and, thankfully, he hadn’t seemed to take notice, instead nodding his head and listening to his stocky friend from earlier prattle on about something he didn’t seem to be interested in. From the angle the mystery beauty was at, Zack could see the way spiky blonde hair framed his face and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span> did he want to touch it to see if they were as soft as they looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hardly believe it. This whole time he’d been sitting across from him during the same lunch period and he never noticed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ramuh strike me with lightning for my egregious sin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself as he stared brazenly at him, wiping off the last remnants of milk from his hands and sleeve cuffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his problem?” Aerith asked as she took her usual spot beside Zack, setting her tray down and pulling the small shaker of cayenne on the table for her friend to use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You missed it. Dumbass shot milk out of his nose,” Kunsel replied, sniggering under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a new party trick,” She chuckled, shaking her head and poking around chunks of tomato in her curry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Har har. You guys are the worst,” Zack sulked, reaching for the spice container and absolutely destroying his curry with cayenne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying I shouldn’t give you those notes I took for you?” Aerith retorted sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say ‘you guys?’ I meant Kunsel. Kunsel is the worst.” Zack leaned in and pressed an apologetic kiss to her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” She grinned and chomped down on a bite of food, ignoring the way Kunsel rolled his eyes and childishly stuck out his tongue at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys suck. I should go sit with Cissnei and her friends. They’d treat me better than you two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them looked over to the table Cissnei occupied, watching in real time as the troublesome junior Reno pulled his plastic spoonful of curry back and shot the contents across the table all over Rufus- the school’s senior prettyboy who happened to be filthy rich and </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> wore some form of white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio looked at each other in silence before sharing a collective </span>
  <em>
    <span>“nah”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and going back to their food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there’s gonna be a new restaurant opening up in town.” Kunsel brought up after chewing a mouthful of food, addressing both of them but only getting any feedback from Aerith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh. Regional cuisine? Wutai?” She asked, sucked into the conversation almost immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack though… Zack had completely tuned out, a spoonful of curry hanging halfway between the plastic platter and his mouth, the spillover plopping back down onto the tray noisily. The teen’s eyes were drawn to the blonde’s features like a magnet, this time observing the way he seemed to be engaged in his friend’s conversations but shy about actually verbalizing to them. It was such a cute reaction he was sure he could die on the spot, a melty smile plastered across his face. He wanted to see more of those reactions up close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to have to man up and talk to the guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Zack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helloooo?” Aerith waved a hand in front of Zack’s face, snapping him back to reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, what?” He stammered, dropping his spoon into the curry and grimacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... We asked if you wanted to go to this new restaurant with us sometime… Zack? Are you sure you’re okay?” Aerith asked, pressing a hand gently to his forehead and looking confused at her reading of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I just… Gotta do something tomorrow and I’m not sure how it’s gonna go.” He admitted, plucking his spoon out of his food and contemplating if he should clean it with his tongue or a napkin. He didn’t care if his friends saw him being a barbarian but risking the chance of Blondie seeing him like that? Hell no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? And you’re not gonna tell us about it?” Kunsel leaned in, far too curious for his own good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Zack replied swiftly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’ll end up hearing about it one way or another,” Aerith sighed tiredly, reaching into her bag and procuring a plastic fork to give to Zack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No spoon?” He asked, taking the utensil anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal with it, Fair.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deal with it… Yeah. That’s exactly what he was going to have to do.</span>
</p><h2>
  <span>---</span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day had proven to be just as bad, if not worse, than the day before. Not a single word from his teachers had caught in his head, all the information shredded apart by nerves that he wasn’t used to having. Talking to new people was one of the things he deeply enjoyed doing- and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at it too. An extrovert to his core, it was what made him so easily approachable to his peers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why on Gaia’s green globe did he have to work up so much courage to even think about talking to Blondie?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gym class had been another feast to his eyes, and he was even able to spot another person that mingled in Blondie’s circle- a bubbly and cheerful brunette who was far too handsy with him for his liking but he couldn’t really bring himself to be upset about it. Her aura was too bright and she seemed to be giving everyone who walked within a radius of her the same treatment. His kinda girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time went by too quickly, just as it had the previous day, but what made it different was that, this time, Blondie stopped and looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually looked at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no mistaking it for the clock this time- the concerned look in those bright blue eyes was all for him. The brunette flanked his side and gave him a confused look, leaning in as the blonde muttered something into her ear. She looked up at him and joined him in the concerned expression, saying something back to Blondie that Zack couldn’t pick up before they both turned and walked off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool. That wasn’t alarming at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, what was he getting himself into…</span>
</p><h2>
  <span>---</span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Is this spot taken?” Zack asked abruptly, not even bothering to wait for an answer before plopping his ass on the hard plastic seat and depositing his tray with a loud clatter on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even his voice was cute...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Hope you don’t mind if I sit here then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack chose to swiftly ignore that statement and toss it into his short term memory meat grinder. “I saw you in gym class a few days ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance. “And I saw you get wrecked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. So he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen that. Zack cleared his throat awkwardly, tapping his nails noisily on the edge of the plastic tray. “Y-Yeah. Funny, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. You nearly spilled your brains out on the floor.” He supplied casually before taking a bite out of his chili dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack watched in awe as the cutie chomped down the mystery sludge that the school cooks liked to claim was “chili” without a second thought. It was revolting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was mesmerizing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Never before had he wanted to eat chili so badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, you’re incredible. I don’t know how you can eat that stuff. Last time I had the school chili it did unspeakable things to my internal organs.” He flashed him a toothy grin, propping his chin in his hands and resting his elbows on what he thought was the table but miscalculated horribly and landed straight into the applesauce on his tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of the blonde’s lips twitched in brief amusement but it left as fast as it appeared, his features settling back into a begrudging curiosity, the hard look in his eyes making it clear that he could pull the plug on that mood fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you here to rag on my choice in food or was there a reason you took my best friend’s seat?” He asked, taking a comically large bite of the chili dog just to get a rise out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, right. My name is Zack. Thought I’d try and get to know you a bit.” He tried to look as cool and convincing as he could while wiping applesauce from his elbows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure why you picked me. There are plenty of people out there who are more interesting than me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Picked you because you were the last person I saw before I blacked out. Couldn’t forget that hair the whole time I was in the hospital.” Well… It was sort of truthful, at least. Did that sound weird? Oh no, that was weird, wasn’t it? Flushing crimson, Zack channeled his nerves into weaseling out the straw for his juice box, taking far too long with the task before actually being able to suck the liquid from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, got a crush or something?” He teased casually, stabbing at a pear slice and shoving it into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the response he expected and it came as a complete shock to the teen, the sharp intake of breath taking apple juice with it and clogging every airway he has at his disposal. The liquid was evacuated from his nasal cavity with an embarrassingly wet sound, his hands shooting up to cover his face. If chocolate milk out the nose had been bad then apple juice was even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“... Uh, excuse me. This seat is taken.” A female voice cut in just in time. The world could really be a cruel bitch, as the person who he assumed was the blonde’s best friend waltzed in just in time to see him at his worst, cradling his nose with juice spilling between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Right. I’ll uh-- I’ll just. Go. U-Um. Later!” He spluttered and coughed, not even bothering to take his tray with him. All he wanted to do was bury himself in the dirt and never be seen by him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><h2>
  <span>---</span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... What the hell was that?” Tifa asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beats me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out, Zackary. You’ve been a spacey mess after every gym class and I don’t buy the ‘concussion’ sob story anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aerith, despite being a head and a half shorter, stared Zack down with an intensity that made him feel so, so small. She had a knack for observing things left unspoken and it drove Zack up the wall sometimes. She’d had him pinned against the locker, back flush with the cold metal and he tried desperately to convince himself that it was the chill that had him shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied so poorly that even he cringed at his pathetic attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna try again?” She said, unimpressed and with a hand on her hip. It was so unwavering and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her to prod at him when he was so obviously vulnerable, but he always crumbled to her like a house of cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aerith, I’m not gonna make it!” He finally cried out, thrusting his hands forward to grip hers tightly, her eyes shooting open in confused shock. “He’s so cute and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span> and just… How the hell is it even possible to be that handsome and cute? He looks like he belongs in a painting. Handsome. Cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a word for that look? Cusome? Hute? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s hute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you… Sure said that.” She grimaced, watching the pathetic excuse of a guy she called her best friend melt like a candle before her very eyes. He was so embarrassing sometimes she could hardly stand to look at him, averting her eyes and causing the man to tighten his grip on her hands in an attempt to pull her attention back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never told me his name, Aer. I’m such an idiot! I can’t believe I didn’t ask.” Zack whined loudly, shaking her hands around and making her body rock from the force of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just ask him tomorrow?” She suggested, wiggling her wrists free of the hold and shooing Zack’s hands away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I made a complete ass of myself in front of him. I gotta lay low for a couple days before I can show my face to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have gym and lunch with him though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wear a bag over my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” She ignored his ridiculous suggestion, tapping a finger to her chin in thought. “I mean. You are my best friend. I think I’m contractually obligated to do some recon on this boy for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack raised an eyebrow, torn between wanting her to do it while also wanting to savor the struggle of learning everything he could about the blonde on his own. On one hand, he lived for the thrill. On the other hand, patience had never been his forte and if there was anything he didn’t want to screw up…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Would you at least find out his name for me?” He clasped his hands together pleadingly and busted out his signature puppy-dog pout. Aerith had long since become immune to the tactic but she still decided to humor him regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a price~” She grinned, folding her hands behind her back and tilting her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? And what’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think of something.” </span>
</p><h2>
  <span>---</span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Is this seat taken?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes immediately narrowed, the bite he was going to take out of his pizza halted by Aerith’s sudden intruding presence. The blonde sighed deeply and set the slice back down on the tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You’re friends with Zack, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, on Tuesdays and every other weekend,” She replied with an airy whimsy, fluffing her skirt out behind her and taking a seat across from him. There was an obvious lack of tray in front of her and the blonde seemed to notice, eyes darting over to the lunch line to see if maybe the line had grown too long or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a lunch,” He observed, flinching back and blushing lightly when she leaned in with bright, vibrant eyes blinking away innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure I do!” She beamed happily, reaching forward and swiping a crouton from his very ill-dressed salad, earning a small pout from the teen. Despite nibbling away at his meal, he made no move to stop her, his eyes frantically flicking back and forth between her and anyone that could rescue him from the unwanted social interaction. Plucking a pepperoni off of his pizza, she stuffed the salty morsel into her mouth and leaned farther into his personal bubble, examining his face closely and tilting her head to get different angles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What do you want?” He stammered, cheeks rosy with embarrassment and a hint of annoyance that was nearly lost in the way his voice warbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh… I think I get it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She mused aloud, earning her baby blue eyes filled with confusion while also growing increasingly anxious about her close proximity and intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud? Who is this?” An unexpected feminine voice cut through their conversation and Cloud sighed in relief, looking up at his savior with appreciative eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Your name is Cloud, huh?” Aerith cast him a small, triumphant grin before turning in her seat to face the newcomer. She was about to attempt to placate the woman for stealing her spot but was thrown off the moment her eyes took in the absolute</span>
  <em>
    <span> babe</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a woman in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Wow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small but sporting impressive muscles that were on full display under her tight tank top, with midnight hair tied loosely at the bottom of the strands, she had all the rough edges that she once thought she wanted in Zack while also having all the soft features she adored. Her stature was strong and gave off the impression that she carried herself well- Aerith could tell by the look in those rust-red eyes that she didn’t take shit from anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette was stunned and dizzy almost immediately, her brain frying so spectacularly it's a miracle that the poor woman couldn’t hear the record scratch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh dear. She was no better than Zack in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Who are you?” The girl asked with a small hint of skepticism after she acknowledged Cloud’s cornered look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she was his protector, then? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, that’s hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aerith’s freshly-manicured nails dug into the grain of the table, her toes curling inside her boots as he attempted to suppress her rapidly-growing attraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Aerith. I was just trying to find out some things about your friend. Hey, could I borrow you for a bit?” She asked, getting up from the spot and brushing out her skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? What were you trying to find out?” She squinted, clearly growing irritated the longer they spent cutting into her lunch period. Aerith was at her side in a flash, cupping her ear and whispering while Cloud watched in visible confusion. The irritated tension she held melted off her face and switched to shock, her eyes darting back and forth between her and Cloud. “Are you for real? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She whispered incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tifa? What’s going on?” Cloud interrupted, his own annoyance cutting into his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay there,” she ordered sharply, which Cloud scrunched his nose at. Tifa lowered her voice, motioning with her head over at the back corner of the cafeteria. “Come on, Aerith. Let’s talk somewhere else.”  </span>
</p><h2>
  <span>---</span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zack had been watching the events at the blonde’s table unfold so intensely his eyes strained from not blinking. He didn’t want to miss a single thing, his heart pounding away wildly in his ears from the anticipation. Kunsel, the unwitting spectator, took slow bites out of his hoagie and watched his sappy shitshow of a best friend buzz in his seat, teetering somewhere between concern and amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna eat your food, pal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hhn.” Was the pathetic not-answer he got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Right. Okay, well, I’ll just be helping myself to this then.” His eyes honed in on the untouched cookie on Zack’s tray and he swiped it fast- not that the crushing teen would’ve cared in that moment anyway. He was so far gone he might as well have been on the other side of the planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack stabbed repeatedly at the fruit medley on his tray, turning what was once a pear slice into indistinguishable mash. Aerith was getting close to Blondie. Too close. Part of him simmered with jealousy but the other half of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>adored</span>
  </em>
  <span> the new kinds of faces he made, burning them into his memory forever. She was too good at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Aerith was in the middle of picking at Blondie’s lunch, Zack noticed a woman look at the pair and stop, her face scrunching up into something bordering on angry but otherwise unreadable. Oh no. Was that a friend? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that a girlfriend? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He quickly pulled out his phone and tapped out “</span>
  <em>
    <span>abort abort!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” but Aerith merely reached for her phone when it buzzed and flicked the silence bar. Damn it, Aerith!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Kunsel had gotten interested enough in the situation to turn around, shoving half of the cookie in his mouth and munching away at it as he watched with hardly a care in the world. He clearly had no idea what was going on, other than the fact that he knew Aerith was doing some recon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta say- good taste. I can see why you like him. But it kinda looks like Aerith’s stealing the show from you, don’t you think?” He mused aloud, leaning back and resting an arm on the table as he spectated. Zack stiffened in his seat and grew even more irritated- Aerith must’ve told Kunsel at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She always gets up in people’s space. I’m more worried about the newcomer. She looked kinda pissed. I don’t want Aerith to get in a fight because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t knoooow~” Kunsel whistled, his lips spreading into a highly amused grin. “Looks to me like Aerith’s getting bedroom eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- … Kunsel, what the fuck are you talking about? She doesn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>bedroom eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him, she’s on a lady streak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunsel snorted. “Not for him, genius. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He pointed and fought back a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squinting over at the brunette, he analyzed her for a moment and took in the unusual expressions on her face- wide eyes, rosy cheeks… That shifted into that determined, minxy smile that once had Zack melting like butter on a hot pavement. It was the face of someone who knew what she wanted. And when she linked arms with the girl and wandered off to a table in a far corner, he knew any chances of getting that sweet recon information was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... T-That traitor!” He spluttered, shooting up from his seat and watching incredulously as it sunk in that this was really happening. That back-stabbing asshole was really doing this! After everything he’d done for her, she just abandoned him like that for an… Admittedly hot girl. “Uggh!” He groaned, dragging his hands through his hair and gripping hard at the roots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like he’d be doing this alone after all…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From, Aerith</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt; His name is Cloud. That’ll be 20 gil, please.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm thinking I'll stick to updating every 2 weeks! I'd do weekly but that's just a little bit too much pressure for my liking. Also, I've got a sickeningly sweet A/B/O oneshot in the works so look out for that if it's your cup of tea!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Mario voice] Here we GoOOoOO!</p><p>Alassa made <a href="https://twitter.com/artofalassa/status/1317548255992025089?s=20">an incredible ink of one of the scenes in this chapter</a> as a patreon reward and I just.</p><p>Hnnngggh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend was just the blessing that Zack needed, as it gave him some time to cool down from his embarrassment and evaluate all the thoughts and feelings that fogged up his head. So much yet so <em> little </em> had happened at school and he was navigating it all through a concussion. Thank goodness for his youth- it was allowing him to bounce through the recovery relatively well; his head no long throbbed and the sensory sensitivity had been cut down dramatically. It was less distraction that would allow him to more carefully plan out a second attempt at getting to know his crush.</p><p>Cloud.</p><p>Could anyone have a more beautiful and fitting name? His eyes were the color of the sky. His hair the sunshine that warmed Zack’s heart. His voice low yet soft and airy like the pillowy white masses that dotted the horizon. </p><p>Fuck. It had hardly been a week and he was already getting poetic. </p><p>“Hey, Aer? How long did it take before I started writing you shitty poetry?” He called over his shoulder, poking a mash of dots on the notepad he had only managed to scribble a few notes on. </p><p>The scritching of pencil on paper came to a halt as she tapped the eraser against her lips in thought. “Hm. Think it took a couple weeks. Why?” </p><p>“ ...Damn it.” </p><p>“That bad, huh?” She rolled over onto her stomach on the couch, resting her chin on the arm and blinking up at him. Zack clicked his tongue. Perceptive as always. </p><p>“You don’t know the half of it.” The notepad and pencil were discarded on his lap with a heavy sigh, staring up at the shitty popcorn ceiling in his parent’s basement and wondering how the hell he’d even gotten so deep so fast. Sure, he had a tendency to take to people pretty hard but usually he had at least <em> some </em> kind of relationship built with them first.</p><p>Not that Aerith was any better. </p><p>“Not that I’d tell a traitor like you any details.” He squinted at the brunette who merely held up one of the note sheets she took for him, gripping it between both forefingers and thumbs and tearing an inch into the flimsy paper. Damn, she wasn’t playing around. “Alright, alright! Fine, so he’s completely taking over my brain. He’s kinda the reason I ended up in the hospital in the first place. I get erections when I look up at the clouds. Happy?”</p><p>“Very.” She replied smugly, looking far too satisfied for her own good, letting the paper dangle loosely between her fingers. </p><p>“I don’t get it, Aer,” He dragged a hand through his bangs, his insides shriveling like prunes as he recalled his blunder with Cloud. Gods, just thinking about it was painful. “Talking to new people is something I’m really good at. So why did my body sabotage me like that?”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “It’s not obvious?” </p><p>“It is but… Agh!” He balled his hands into fists, gritting his teeth together in frustration. “You know what I mean. I need to try again. But I’m so worried I’ll make another terrible impression. How can I be more smooth?”</p><p>“Zack, you’re a lot of things but I don’t think-”</p><p>Zack shot her a glare. “Don’t say it out loud.”</p><p>“- … Smooth is one of them.”</p><p>“Damn it, Aerith.” </p><p>“Zack, you’re always talking about how important it is to be yourself. If what you are around him is a disaster then be a disaster.” </p><p>He paused for a moment, casting his best friend a small, incredulous glare. “... You and Kunsel are terrible wingmen, you know that?” </p><p>“Never signed up for the job, sweetie,” She hummed sweetly, turning back around and slapping the notes down on the coffee table. “Now. Are you going to catch up on all your homework and study like we originally planned or should I go home and leave you to fall behind?”</p><p>Gods, she really knew how to be assertive. A small whimper escaped past his lips as he shrank into his shoulders and slid down into the chair. “Yes, ma’am…”</p>
<h2>---</h2><p> </p><p>It was a fluke, finding out where Cloud’s locker was. </p><p>Not once had he thought of going so far as to stalk out where the blonde’s locker was located. There were boundaries even he didn’t want to cross. But, as luck would have it, the same blur of yellow that had him out on his ass the week before tickled at his periphery and pulled him in. There he was- the timid beauty himself, crouching in front of his locker and picking up a couple papers that had slipped from a visibly unorganized binder. Zack looked down at his own binder, dog-eared papers sticking out from every angle in a similar fashion. </p><p>His heart thumped hard in his chest, the new information like a fire under his ass that had him squirming. </p><p>Finding out his locker was pure coincidence, he tried to tell himself pathetically. Sure, it kind of <em> was </em> an accident but the smarmier side of him was thrilled that it happened. This way, he wouldn’t feel like a creeper- it would only be weird if he went and tried to find out his locker number. Reflexively, he glanced up at the metal tag screwed to the locker door, horrified to find that he could make it out from the other side of the commons. 77. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Cloud was soon joined by the raven-haired girl from his last shitshow of an attempt at talking to him and, for a brief moment, he questioned if she was his girlfriend from the soft look she had for him in her eyes. When she leaned down to help Cloud pick up a few of the papers that fell from his binder, he could feel himself bristle with jealousy. That could’ve been him yet, there he was, standing there and gawking at him. </p><p>Zack’s eyes had been so fixed on the blonde that he hardly noticed the way Cloud’s friend was making direct eye contact with him, causing the fine hairs on his neck to stand at attention and make him jerk awkwardly. Cloud was quick to catch on to what she was staring at and turned to look at Zack as he stood up, clutching his binder to his chest and giving him a look that made Zack’s stomach sink- <em> like recognition. </em></p><p>Of course Cloud wouldn’t have forgotten the lunchroom incident. He was an idiot to think that <em> anyone </em> could forget about that woeful spectacle of human failure. It made him want to crawl into a hole and give up on his endeavors on the spot, but before he could scamper away, his eyes flicked over to the girl who was leaning in and whispering in Cloud’s ear, all while making direct eye contact with Zack. </p><p>
  <em> ‘She’s… Talking about me?’ </em>
</p><p>Cloud’s eyes flicked over to his friend’s, listening in for a few moments before widening dramatically and looking over in Zack’s direction, mouth slightly agape. That… Couldn’t be good. Zack forced a shy smile and gave him a little wave but it was more to save face than anything. The way Cloud’s cheeks tinged visibly pink even all the way across the common room was so cute that Zack could feel another year of his life being robbed of him, but it wasn’t enough to negate the pit of dread that coiled around his innards like thorns on a vine. <em> ‘What did she say about me?’ </em></p><p>The girl snorted and attempted (poorly) to hide a chuckle behind her hand, observing Cloud who was frozen in place staring slack-jawed at Zack. She shoved gently at his back to get him moving, which he did reluctantly, but he continued to throw bewildered glances over his shoulder at Zack until he finally disappeared around the corner. </p><p>Zack was left to flounder like an idiot on the spot, his nerves reaching an all-time high as he tried to process what was going on. What happened? What did she say? Was it bad? Was it truthful? Whatever it was, it was too late now. He’d spent all week building up the confidence to talk to Cloud again at lunch and, in one fell swoop, that confidence had been dashed to pieces. Any attempt he made to recall his game plan was met by a mental wall that was too high to scale. </p><p>Where was Aerith…? He whipped out his phone in record speed, fingers blazing over the screen. </p><p> </p><p>To, Aerith</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; hey u around? i think that black hared girl said something to cloud and idk if it was bad or not  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was an agonizing minute of silence before the indicator popped up that she was typing and Zack spent the entire duration of her reply tapping his foot anxiously on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>From, Aerith</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt; “Haired.” And that’s his best friend, Tifa. I don’t think she has a vicious bone in her body. There’s nothing to worry about.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zack grit his teeth in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>To, Aerith</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;ur biased!! u would throw me under the bus for a potato chip if it meant getting closer to her!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>From, Aerith</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;What do you want me to say? That your unfounded fears are right? Sure, Zack. She told Cloud awful things about you. Like how you dip pickles in ranch. Or how you still sleep with a nightlight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>To, Aerith</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;ur really bad at this. ur gonna be the shoulder i cry on when it goes to shit &gt;:c </em>
</p><p> </p><p>From, Aerith</p><p>
  <em> &gt;&gt;I usually am, Zack. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It took two days for Zack to work up the nerve to attempt speaking to Cloud again.</p><p>The plan was foolproof, he tried to tell himself. There was no way it could go wrong. He rehearsed this in his head so many times and considered all of the ways that things could go right, okay, and wrong. His mind was ready. He had a backup plan for his backup plan. His words were calculated and practiced under his breath multiple times throughout the day. And yet…</p><p>“H-Hey! Your mind if you sit here?” </p><p>
  <em> Oh, God damn it. </em>
</p><p>His trembling hands gripped the tray so hard his knuckles turned white, his smile warbled and tongue going numb in his mouth. The adrenaline was practically seeping out of his pores, a cold sweat building up behind his neck and making him regret his decision to make another attempt at talking to his crush. His crush, who was currently staring up at him with wide eyes, cheeks tinged with pink as he looked around for what Zack assumed was an escape. </p><p>“Uh… I guess?” He paused for a moment, considering his words carefully before looking up and giving him a smile so faint he wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not. “Zack.” </p><p>Never before had his legs moved on autopilot so fast, depositing his ass into the chair he knew belonged to Tifa and setting his tray on the table. His heart was pounding like a drum in his ears, his adam’s apple bobbing against the lump in his throat as he struggled in vain to get some words to come out. Cloud didn’t seem to be faring much better, avoiding looking him in the eyes by staring down at his untouched food. Zack had to say something. Otherwise this would be for nothing. He had to get past this initial awkwardness and communicate with the poor guy. Pick something, pick something… The food on his tray?</p><p>“S-So… You like spaghetti?” He attempted pathetically, his insides shriveling to a crisp when he realized how lame he sounded, and Cloud’s face seemed to mirror the feeling. That was, until the thin line over the blonde’s lips wobbled into a smile and he tried desperately to suppress a laugh. His shoulders shook with the effort and he covered his mouth, sniggering behind it and finally looking Zack in the eyes. </p><p>“You wanna try again?” He asked, offering Zack the hand of mercy which he gladly took. </p><p>“Yeah. Gods above, I’ve never been so nervous to talk to someone before. Think it’s because I made an ass of myself last week,” Zack sighed and let his shoulders sag, some of the tension in his shoulders uncoiling as he tried to get as comfortable with the situation as he could. At least Cloud wasn’t telling him to fuck off. </p><p>“You did,” He replied, slowly uncovering his mouth and letting the last of his chuckles leave his system. “Well… I mean. You were dealing with a concussion.” </p><p>“Y-Yeah. The concussion,” He forced a chuckle and scratched at the back of his head, looking away sheepishly. “I’m feeling a lot better now though. But my doctor won’t let me participate in gym class yet.” </p><p>“That why you’re always staring at me in gym class?” He teased lightly, finally picking up his fork and poking around at his food, though he made no effort to actually eat, eyes glued to Zack. </p><p>Zack’s cheeks flushed scarlet in the blink of an eye, a jolt of fear paralyzing him on the spot. Every possible response to that question collided together in his head all while being completely aware that Cloud was bearing witness to the nuclear meltdown taking place in his skull. </p><p>“Relax. I’m kidding,” He gave him a peek of a smile that was gone as quickly as it was born, his eyes moving back down to his tray as he finally twirled his fork and took a bite of his lunch. </p><p>Zach sighed in relief but only about half of his nerves left him. Cloud still had been taking notice of him in gym class when he thought he’d been so careful to look away. True, he’d be caught a couple times (and one time he even had the confidence to wave!) but he didn’t think he was being <em> that </em> obvious. “You’re just… Really good at volleyball!” </p><p>“And apparently warm-up stretches. And standing for attendance. And set up and tear down.” </p><p><em> Fuck, </em>he’d been caught watching him through all of that too?!</p><p>Zack slumped a little in his seat and he could tell from the look in Cloud’s eyes that he was trying to hide how satisfied he was feeling with himself and failing just as bad as he apparently had been. Who knew Cloud could have such a sassy side? It was unexpected and it made him that much more attracted to the blonde. </p><p>The pair awkwardly picked at their food for a silent minute before Tifa approached the table with the heavyset friend and the bubbly brunette from the other day, all three of them giving each other a look before taking their usual seats. There was a palpable tension in the air at the invasion of their usual space but they kept their mouths shut- it wasn’t like Zack could pry himself off the seat anyway, glued to the spot and buzzing away with nerves. </p><p>It was the brunette that broke the silence first, whistling loudly and eyeing Zack up and down brazenly. “Okay, I can’t stand it anymore. You are always welcome at this table if you’re going to look <em> this </em>hot,” She extended a hand to a confused Zack, who took a few moments before realizing what the gesture was and clasped their hands in a firm shake. What a flirt. Well, two could play at that game. </p><p>“Can’t say I’m the only looker here. I’m Zack,” He replied smoothly, kicking himself inwardly for being able to get straight to his element with her but being a complete mess around Cloud. Zack caught the tail end of Tifa rolling her eyes and giving Cloud a pointed look. Cloud merely shrugged his shoulders, lowering his head to hide the blush the crept up over his cheeks. Zack had nearly taken a sip from his milk before deciding against it, letting the jolt of affection rush through him and run its course before trying again. </p><p>“Jessie, lay off. You can’t keep doing this with every attractive guy you meet,” The stocky man sighed deeply, shaking his head before finally looking up at Zack and addressing him properly. “I’m Wedge,” He thumbed at his chest, his lips twitching up into a friendly smile. “Sorry about Jessie. She’s doing her signature introduction. We like to call it her <em> thirst impressions.”  </em></p><p>Zack snorted and barked out a laugh, while Tifa and Cloud blanched and groaned under their breath. Jessie grinned from ear to ear, clearly proud of the title and uncaring of what her friends thought. If Zack had never met Cloud, he wondered if maybe he would’ve taken a liking to her instead. </p><p>“Hey, can I borrow your phone? I need to make a call.” Jessie extended her hand out to Zack, clearly motioning for the device. He tilted his head in confusion but reached for his phone regardless, unlocking it and handing it to her. Shit. Maybe that had been a mistake but it was too late now. Wedge groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering something under his breath about needing better friends. </p><p>“Do you not have a phone?” Zack asked, worried for a moment that maybe she came from a lower income family. Or maybe she’d been grounded from it… That certainly seemed believable. She dialed in a number and held the phone to her ear, looking up at Zack.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, of course I do.” She grinned, a loud chirping coming from her back pocket as she pulled out her phone and ended the call. “Thanks, sweetie. I’ll be texting you later.” She tossed the phone back to Zack who fumbled it in his hands, shocked and confused at what the hell had just happened. Did she… <em> Oh that sly dog. </em> Okay, he <em> definitely </em> had a new level of respect for her now, mirroring her grin and mentally applauding her smooth move. </p><p>“This is why you’re single.” Wedge muttered under his breath. </p><p>“Not for long if attractive men keep falling into my lap like this~” She chirped happily, already pushing out texts to a chuckling Zack. The teen in question flicked his eyes down toward his screen when it buzzed with a new text, his eyes scanning over the text message she sent him and raising an eyebrow at the content before snorting and turning to Jessie with a smirk. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” He replied smoothly, far too happy to play along. </p><p>“Not even a hint?” She batted her eyelashes with an overdramatic flair, clasping her hands together in prayer. </p><p>“Hm…” Zack tapped a finger to his chin. “What’s 17 minus 10?” </p><p>She paused for a moment, Tifa giving her an unimpressed look after she stalled on it for more than five seconds.</p><p>“... Wait, <em> really?!” </em>Her eyes widened into shocked orbs, her hands flocking up to cover her mouth. “Is that flaccid or…?”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Cloud asked, visibly confused and looking back and forth between his friends. Tifa merely sighed and shook her head, giving him a look that screamed ‘<em> please drop it </em>.’ There was an obvious desire to know more but Cloud didn’t press as he seemed to be put off by the idea of pouring gas on a fire.</p><p>Too bad Jessie was an inferno on her own. </p><p>“Speaking of single- Cloud? Why haven’t you bagged yourself a girlfriend yet?” Jessie asked between large bites of food, manners completely tossed to the wind. “Or a boyfriend,” Tifa piped in, but not in the way Cloud had expected judging by the look of betrayal on his face.</p><p>“What? We’re barely a few weeks into high school. Why the hell would I be focusing on that when I need to be focusing on <em> surviving?” </em> He shot her a glare, giving Tifa a more forceful shove with his own shoulder that Zack would’ve expected to have unseated her more than it actually did. Damn, she was a sturdy girl. </p><p>Wait, wait. Hold the phone. Cloud was <em> single?! </em> Zack’s smile lifted up so fast it likely could’ve propelled him into space. Maybe there was a chance for him after all! </p><p>“Because that’s all you ever do, Cloud. Now it’s time to focus on <em> living </em>a little! Join a club or something. Meet people,” Tifa scolded loudly, leaning in close and giving him a stare that seemed to put him on the defense.  </p><p>“Not interested,” He pushed her out of his personal space, huffing in annoyance and flicking his glance back up at Zack, only to flinch back. </p><p>“A club… A club!” Zack slammed the butt of his fist on the table, causing everyone present to jump in shock. Zack’s eyes were wide with excitement, the gears in his head turning as the perfect idea came to mind. “Hey, Cloud! You should join the weightlifting club with me! It’s really great. We keep mostly to ourselves, we go at our own pace. No competitions. It’s just trying to outdo our old personal bests. It’s the perfect fit, dontcha think?” </p><p>Cloud’s wide-eyed look and baffled expression dashed Zack’s optimism in the moment, his smile waning a little while Cloud looked at everyone around him for backup. What the blonde got instead were all his friends leaning in with persuading looks and laying on the silent peer pressure so thick it could be cut with a knife. Tifa’s stare was the hardest and the most expectant, nudging Cloud with her elbow and goading him into the answer they all wanted. </p><p>“W-Why are you all looking at me like that?” He blurted out, his cheeks flushing red as the marinara sauce on his tray.  </p><p>“I think it’s a great idea, Zack,” Tifa answered for him, all while keeping her eyes locked hard on Cloud’s.</p><p>“Don’t I get a say in this?” Cloud fought back, though Zack could see his resolve weakening before his own eyes. The blonde snapped his attention back to Zack and bit his lower lip, his brow scrunched in thought as he squirmed in place. It was disheartening, sure, but it was even worse to see the stress he’d clearly thrown upon Cloud without any warning. Poor guy. Here he was, trying to get to be friendly and yet he was putting a mountain of pressure on him. Fucking up yet again.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay guys. If he really doesn’t want to then don’t force him,” he looked around at everyone, waiting a few tense seconds before they pouted in defeat and moved to back off a little. Wedge seemed eager to get back to his lunch and Jessie was soon to follow. Tifa was the last to give it a rest, only tearing her eyes away from him after whispering something that only he could hear before digging into her food. Zack offered the blonde an apologetic smile.</p><p>“Sorry, Cloud. Didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that. Just give it a few days to think on, yeah? You could stay close to me if you’re nervous about the other people there,” He offered encouragingly, feeling proud of himself for the smooth rebound before the gravity of how weird that sounded settled in and had him kicking himself inwardly. </p><p>“I think that’s what he’s afraid of,” Jessie smirked knavishly at Cloud before getting a sharp kick from him under the table.</p><p>“Everyone just shut up and eat already, would you?” If it was even possible for Cloud to shrink further into himself, he did, hiding his face from everyone and poking at his food as he stewed with embarrassment. </p><p>Zack could hardly bring himself to eat his food. Seeing Cloud like this was like an arrow to the brain and had him stupid in seconds. It was so criminal- someone being this cute. He loved how easily flustered the teen got. Just another thing he’d be logging away in his mind forever and likely replaying over and over again in his mind throughout the day. His lips wobbled into a dopey smile. The hearts were practically popping over his head. He hardly noticed nor cared when Jessie waved her hand in front of his eyes. </p><p>He was in deep.</p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lunch passed without anymore noteworthy fanfare and Zack was thrilled that nobody asked him to leave nor seemed bothered by his presence. On the contrary, he felt like he was welcomed by the rowdy group of freshmen and Jessie even told him to keep sitting with them (though he wasn’t sure how much of that was out of desire for his company or just so she could oggle him). When Cloud got up to discard his tray in a hurry, Zack shot up and flanked him right at his side, not wanting to miss a chance to keep talking with him. Jessie made a move to go with them but Tifa grabbed her by the arm and shook her head, motioning for her to follow her instead.</p><p>“Huh… Oh, hey! Cloud! You cool with me sitting at your table every now and then? You roll with a pretty sweet crowd.” </p><p>“Why are you being so persistent? You’re like a puppy.”</p><p>Wouldn’t be the first time someone told him that. And it was usually a 50/50 chance that it wasn’t a good thing. “Is… Is that bothering you?” </p><p>Cloud paused for a moment, casting his eyes away from Zack’s as they navigated the loud, bustling hallways. “I guess not. But… I’ve never had someone take such an interest to me before.”</p><p>“What’s not to like?” Zack flashed him a cheesy grin as he folded his hands behind his head. “Look, I get what you’re saying. It does come off a little weird. I just can’t help but want to get to know you more. But if I’m irritating you then just say the word and I’ll get out of your hair. I’d rather you not know me at all than become someone you resent.”</p><p>Cloud’s whole body tensed and he nearly barreled into a senior; Zack managed to grab him by the shoulders before he could go tumbling to the floor. “Easy, there.” That beautiful tinge of red that kissed his cheeks spread to the tips of his ears as parted lips struggled to find the words to say. In the end, he merely exchanged a quick but heated glare with the senior before they went their separate ways. It took a few moments for the blonde to realize Zack’s hands were still on him, a few people in the hallway staring at the two curiously. Cloud shrugged Zack’s hands off of him a bit more brusquely than intended, wincing slightly before muttering a soft ‘thanks’ to Zack. </p><p>The pair walked in silence to their lockers but the body language shared between the two was loud as hell. Every now and then, Zack would boldly shoot Cloud a bright, enthusiastic smile while Cloud shrunk into his shoulders and tried to fight back a smile of his own, the look in his eyes conveying a gentle <em> ‘you’re weird’ </em> that held zero seriousness to it. It was so adorable it physically ached in Zack’s chest- it scrambled his brain more than the damn concussion did. Zack was still enamored when they finally reached Cloud’s locker, resting his cheek on the cold metal door beside Cloud’s and practically melting on the spot. </p><p>“... Zack. Your locker is over there,” He pointed out, shuffling nervously under the weight of Zack’s stare. The lovestruck teen didn’t seem to take notice, the blonde’s words going through one ear whole and spit out in shreds by the time it made it through the other. </p><p>“Yeah… It is,” He swooned, not even aware of what he was talking about and making no effort to move. </p><p>“Hey, asshole! Get off my locker.” </p><p>A hard kick to the bottom of the locker door had Zack flailing off the surface and cradling his freshly ringing ear. “Augh! Odin’s ass! Couldn’t you have just asked?!” He glared down at a young, short girl with a raven bob who had her hands pressed firmly to her hips and glaring up at him. She merely turned her head with a ‘hmph!’ and flung the door open, blocking the two from her sight. </p><p>“Ignore Yuffie. She’s protective of her things,” Cloud sighed, closing his locker and pinching at Zack’s shirt. “Come on. Your locker is this way.”</p><p><em> He knows where my locker is. Holy shit, he knows where my locker is! What does this mean?! </em> It was like a million butterflies sprung free of their cocoons inside him all at once, leaving him buzzing and energized and clammy in a way he never expected would feel nice. Cloud tugged him by the shirt and led him over to the locker, pulling a little more roughly to shove him in front of the door. Zack gripped the spot that Cloud had been touching him and had to take a deep breath to calm down and actually open the damn locker. It took far too many attempts to get it open.</p><p>When he was packed and set for his next class, he noticed Cloud shuffling on his feet and biting his lip.</p><p>“... I’ll give it a shot,” Cloud blurted out after a lingering silence, clutching his shoulderbag strap hard and avoiding Zack’s confused gaze. </p><p>“Huh? Whatcha mean, Cloudy?” He tilted his head in confusion but still smiled down at him nonetheless. </p><p>“The club. Weightlifting. I’ll give it a shot.” Cloud didn’t give Zack the chance to respond. He had already spun on his heel and was stalking off down the hall, leaving Zack to stand there stunned and alone with the mounting explosion of excitement that he could feel coming to a head inside of him. His throat tightened. His hands trembled with jitters. </p><p>Did… Did he just…?</p><p>It was too much. The Gods had smiled upon him and it was too much for a mortal like himself to handle. A stronger man would’ve kept his composure but Cloud made him so <em> weak </em>. There was nothing he could do but shout his praise. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b><em>“YEAAAH!!!”</em></b>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've got this story drafted out and I think it'll be 9 chapters! I'm going to try and upload every week from now on, starting from today. I've got enough written already to feel confident doing so. To everyone who comments, I'm sorry that I don't respond that much! But I appreciate every one so much and it motivates me like you wouldn't believe. </p><p>Y'all have discord? You can catch me on the Clickety-Clack server shitposting and being a general nuisance there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soooo I was planning to do a Cloud POV since the outline notes were finished and BOY WAS THAT A MISTAKE. I seriously struggle so much to write this child. I genuinely hate this chapter. It was so out of my element. But I guess the struggle is part of the learning experience? Anywho, this is more like chapter 3.5 than 4 because it overlaps Cloud’s experiences during chapter 3. I wanted to fill in the gaps for Cloud’s seemingly abrupt change in attitude. Sorry if it’s wonk @.@</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cloud. I know for a fact that guy has a crush on you.’</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>7:05 PM. The bright red glare of the clock was a nagging indicator that yet another hour slipped past him and he still hadn’t moved from his place in his dark bedroom. The day was </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His mind had run laps trying to process the information that Tifa relayed to him, in addition to dealing with the brunt of his classes. He wasn’t aware that his brain was capable of firing off at that kind of rate. By the time he got home, he couldn’t even bring himself to work on his homework or on his bike. All he could do was stare at the ceiling and try to focus on </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> besides an upperclassman taking an interest in him, whether that information had any validity to it or not. He was mentally exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna try eating dinner now, Cloud?” His mother poked her head in with a plate of food in one hand, the steam wafting up from it a sign that she’d reheated it. Even though the microwave breathed a second life into the meal, the smell still was rich and full in his nostrils and elicited an eager response from his body. She must’ve been confident she’d be able to get through to him this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. I’m still not hungry.” That was a lie. A lie backed by his stomach growling loudly at the mere mention of food. His mother’s eyebrows raised up in concern, her body weight pressed against the doorway but not fully entering and breaching the threshold of his personal space. He was grateful for it, as he wasn’t sure yet that he wanted her presence there. When things got hectic, he preferred solitude, not company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know. I might be an old fossil in your eyes but don’t forget, I was once your age too. I remember how hard it was to navigate life as a teenager. So you can talk to me, okay? No scolding, no repercussions.” She gave him a small smile, holding up the plate and tempting him with the spread of hearty meat and vegetables that she knew he loved. His stomach growled once more. Her home cooked meals were such a temptation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make cinnamon rolls after.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Damn it. She always knew how to get to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come in,” He finally relented with a sigh, pushing himself upright on his bed and scooting over to make room for his mother. She waited until her son was adjusted and patted the spot on the bed before she entered and took a seat and passed over the plate to Cloud, chuckling a little when he speared a wedge of roasted potato and shovelled into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much for not being hungry,” She teased lightly, nudging him with her elbow. He merely grumbled at her but continued to eat at a nauseating speed. There was a patient silence as he polished off half the plate, his mother never once goading him into talking. By now, she had been aware of the pace in which her son worked best at. And it was something he appreciated more than she would ever know. He stared down at his half-eaten plate, poking at a carrot and sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found out that someone likes me,” He finally admitted, gripping his fork a little tighter. “But it doesn’t make any sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, I know I’m biased but you’re a cute kid. It makes perfect sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud pursed his lips together as he fought back a pout, but he could tell by the look on his mother’s face that she caught it. So embarrassing… Talking about this kind of stuff was hard, and the fact that he was telling his mother made it that much worse. But, at the same time, there was nobody he could trust more with that kind of information (except maybe Tifa but she was the one who told him about the crush in the first place). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems suspicious,” He mumbled, his eyes narrowing a little. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really, now?” His mother merely smiled and placed a hand on his back, reaching with her other hand to pluck a roasted potato off his plate and pop it in her mouth. Cloud shot her an irritated glare but was quick to chase it with a small smile, moving his arms protectively around his plate. “There’s a smile. I bet that’s why she likes you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why he likes me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” She grinned and pinched at his arm, leaning in a little closer with interest. “Is he cute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spark tingled up his spine and through his arms. Warmth flooded his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I guess.” Another blatant lie. Zack was incredibly handsome, which only added to his suspicion of him. Why would Zack ever take interest in him? He could have his pick of any person in the entire student body and, for some reason, he chose him. Was he being put up to it? That girl- Aerith… She was friends with him. Was it a dare between the two? All Cloud wanted to do was navigate his time in high school as quietly and under the radar as he could, and as far as quiet went, Zack did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fit that bill. He didn’t want to get tangled up in anyone’s bullshit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Is he nice?” She interrupted his thoughts, his head jerking up as he was brought back to the present and tried to channel his mind to the meat of her question. He felt a soft, featherlight tickle at the back of his heart as he recalled the embarrassing interaction at lunch and how he made no efforts to come off as anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice. It only served to confuse him more. It made his head hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost alarmingly so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother hummed and nodded her head, taking some time to analyze his expression and determine what would be the best way to approach his feelings. It was a little irritating, how well she’d figured out how his head worked by now, but it was a double-edged sword; it was good to have processing time between questions. Cloud jerked when his mother reached out to smooth a hand over his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Tifa approve?” She asked, knowing how much Cloud trusted his best friend’s judgement of character more than anyone else. And, while Tifa hadn’t exactly sounded thrilled, she didn’t sound hostile either. In fact, it was almost like she was more amused by the information than anything. Whatever Tifa and Aerith had spoken about together must’ve quashed any suspicions from Tifa, though he knew she’d still always be on guard for him. She always was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hasn’t kicked his ass... yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother raised her eyebrows and whistled, clearly impressed. “Even Tifa put away her claws with him?” She chuckled and ruffled his hair a little, earning an irritated grunt and a shove from Cloud. She paid it no mind, recovering quickly. “Well? Don’t you think it’s worth getting to know him at least?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, he knew what his mother (and Tifa, to an extent) were trying to say; he wasn’t a fool. Everyone had been telling him to enjoy his youth and have as many experiences as possible, but he’d expected at least more than a few weeks before one of those major life experiences came sauntering over to his table and making himself at home. But it didn’t add up at all. Alarm bells went off in his head and brought him careening back to the days of middle school bullying, something he’d managed to shake off somewhat halfway through 8th grade and was lucky to not experience it yet in high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wanted it to stay that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even he couldn’t deny that there were several factors that didn’t line up with bullying tactics. The longing stares in gym class with no audience to speak of. Making a fool of himself at lunch. The kiss of crimson over his cheeks when he locked eyes with him. The complete lack of disgust about him being a man. The genuine interest he seemed to have in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another tickle nagged at his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If… And it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> if, Zack had true feelings for him, then he would need to do some reconnaissance. Find out if it was even worth thinking about the mountain of possibilities that came with someone seeing him in… </span>
  <em>
    <span>That way.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was so much pressure, having the eyes of someone else set upon him, and an upperclassman to boot. It was a nuisance but it was a nuisance that he wanted to be prepared for. And if it turned out to be some big joke, the faster he could forget it and move on with his life, the better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… He couldn’t deny that Zack was attractive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> attractive. The broad-shouldered sophomore was clearly athletic and fit well beyond his peers- a testament to whatever kind of workout it was that he was doing. Spiky, midnight hair that appealed to him in just the right way framed a scar on his left cheek that Cloud couldn’t was admittedly curious about. And the faint glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, life was finally giving him a break and letting him have something nice for once, was a temptation that almost seemed sinful. At the very least, maybe he could get an upperclassman friend out of all this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing in defeat, Cloud finally allowed the emotional exhaustion to sway his choice as he leaned against his mother, her arm wrapping around his shoulder and pulling him in for a comforting hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Fine. You win. I’ll give him a chance- but only if he checks out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cloud returned to school the day after he found out about the crush, he knew the moment he stepped foot onto the ugly laminated floor that his day would be a chaotic mess. It was only a short distance from the entrance to the commons and he could see the signature midnight spikes that so often caught the corner of his eye in gym class. His heartbeat picked up as and the adrenaline kicked in as he power-walked through the commons. Of course, as nothing ever seemed to go as he planned, his attempt to do some light recon on Zack had been dashed by Yuffie trying, once again, to guess the combination on his lock- no doubt to try and swipe the chocobo pencil case she’d been eyeing up since their first introduction. When she was threatened and chased off for what had to be the fifth time in the span of two weeks, Cloud frantically looked over to Zack’s locker only to see that he was no longer there, his shoulders slumping in defeat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long after that he began to feel the effects of a sleep deprivation headache, followed by  the realization that he left his wallet on the bus. Band class next door would be running that percussion-heavy song that they’d only had a few days practice with, his first hour class was starting off with a bang and subjecting everyone to a written-response test, and the cherry on top was being stuck sitting behind the asshole who got great enjoyment in blowing vape clouds over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, when gym class approached, he felt like the start of his day had only been an emotional warm up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since starting his freshman year, he felt incredibly underdressed in his gym clothes, even though he knew realistically they provided ample coverage. There was no denying the presence of eyes that were firmly fixed upon him, analyzing his every move and sending shivers up his spine. It had him dreading the standing touch-toe stretch that was quickly approaching even though he knew, realistically, that Zack had already seen it plenty of times by now while he’d been ignorant of this supposed crush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each glance out of the corner of his eyes confirmed that he was still being watched; it left him with a jarring pressure to perform that he’d never experienced before. When before he was unaware of his audience and went about his routine warm-up stretches normally, he now suddenly was left feeling like he couldn’t mess up. Like he needed to meet up to expectations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he didn’t owe Zack anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher chirped on the whistle to signal the toe-touch and, when he finally leaned down to grip his ankles, his nerves had gotten the better of him and he spread his legs further apart than normal. His whole body went ice cold, the mortification squeezing his windpipe with an iron grip. Oh Gods… His body shook with the strain of the difficult stretch and he knew damn well what kind of a pose he was pulling off, but it was too late to dig himself out of the pit he’d fallen into.  And when he peeked at Zack between his legs he saw a man in such a desperate state it nearly caused the blonde to fall over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That damned tickle at the back of his heart...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the distance between them, he could see the way Zack’s nails dug into the grooves of the bleachers, knuckles white from the strain though they had nothing on the strain his lower lip was being put through- sucked into the teen’s mouth and clamped down on by his pearly white teeth. Cloud had expected him to be looking away in disgust and seeking out the eyes of any friends that may have been in on the dare… Not having a damn internal conniption by the mere sight of him. What a disaster. He’d never get over the embarrassment of this for the rest of his life. Thank goodness the stretch was only a ten second stretch and he was able to rid them both of the awkward situation quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every attempt he made during class to find the presence of any friends in on a dare were met with failure. At one point he thought he’d figured it out when an upbeat buddy of his tried to get his attention, but said buddy was met with annoyed dismissal instead of the exchange of cackles Cloud thought he’d give him. Still, it didn’t prove a damn thing. He was convinced that those friends existed and he just had yet to figure out who they were. Once he did, he’d have no qualms in giving the prick the coldest shoulder he had to offer. Aerith was the first suspect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time gym was over, Cloud was so mentally exhausted he wasn’t sure he’d be able to pay any attention to his next class. He needed to get to the root of this problem and fast so he could be done with the stress it put on him. He opted to meet Tifa over by her locker instead of going to his own; there were questions that needed to be answered, like what she knew about Zack and also what the deal was with the mysterious brunette that Tifa seemed to be taken away... with… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink skirt. Lacey hem. Tan ankle boots...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right there at Tifa’s locker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ -saw it with my own eyes. It’s kind of cu-- Oh! Hey, Cloud!” Tifa waved Cloud over before he could dart away, much to his chagrin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cusome~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Aerith grinned before snorting behind her hand and chuckling, Tifa joining in right alongside her. Cloud furled his brow and glared straight ahead of them, not exactly thrilled at being laughed at for reasons unknown. The space beneath his ribs burned as the familiar wisp of anxiety swirled inside of him- something he’d been working hard on controlling and Tifa knew it so it was twice as irritating for his friend to aggravate it. Thankfully, she seemed to have noticed and nudged Aerith with an elbow, still smiling but shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Cloud. What’s up? It’s not often you come over to my locker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted to talk to you,” He paused, shooting Aerith a look. “Alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Zack?” Aerith beamed, folding her hands behind her back and leaning into his personal space. Cloud flushed deep crimson, turning his head away and balling his hands into fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?” He grumbled lowly, the prick of irritation only growing in intensity the more they continued to embarrass him like this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> his best friend. If you wanna know about the crush he has on you, don’t you think I’m the best person to ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud spluttered and took a step back, eyes cast to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> but her as he tripped over his thoughts. Even though it was so obvious that she would know about it, there was still a considerable impact from hearing another person confirm the existence of a crush. Like a slap across the cheek. The confidence in her voice was hard to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harder to deny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could admit what she said held some truth to it, but if she was in on a dare or something sinister then it would also make sense for her to take an interest in his reactions. Her approach into his business was out of nowhere, after all. It was suspicious. But, at the same time, he was almost more scared of the opposite being true- if Zack truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a crush on him... “If this is all some elaborate joke then you’re not gonna get the reaction you want out of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you he’d think that.” Tifa nudged Aerith lightly in the side, though she seemed to have been expecting it as well by the look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud, you can’t seriously look us in the eyes and tell me that his actions haven’t been a textbook example of a crush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was becoming a little harder to deny but there still wasn’t enough that he knew yet. And, even if it was true, there was still one very big question that he was sure on everyone’s mind. “... But why </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows? Maybe the universe is trying to give you something nice.” Aerith replied, leaning back against a locker and smiling so sweetly that Cloud could feel his heartbeat pick up a little, some of the prickly tension from earlier shedding under her cheery demeanor.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been keeping an eye on him since he sat at our table, Cloud. I don’t think he has the coordination to even attempt to pull off a prank like that.” Tifa held a seriousness in her eyes that Cloud desperately wanted to deny. He didn’t want it to be true. He didn’t want her to confirm the opposite of what should’ve been. The weight of someone having a crush on him… It was too much pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got that right,” Aerith placed a supportive arm on Cloud’s shoulder and he flinched at the contact, shaking her off of him. She didn’t seem to mind nor care. “I know it seems sudden and out of nowhere. But that’s Zack for you. I’ve known him since we were toddlers. He’s one of the sweetest guys I know. There’s not a bad bone in his body, unless you count his penchant for shitty puns. Not to mention he’s handsome to boot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> date him?” Cloud argued, placing a hand on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because women.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked down at his feet, feeling a bit foolish for not considering that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him a chance, Cloud. At the very least, you might be able to make a friend out of all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m fine with the friends I have,” He tried to argue, looking to Tifa for support but she gave him none of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? And do any of them have amazing pecs like Zack does?” Tifa placed her hands on her hips, a grin over her lips and a questioning eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do,” Cloud declared confidently, a bit proud of himself for being able to come up with something witty and true on the spot… Before the realization of what he said sunk in and the dread weighed down in the pit of his stomach like a cinder block. “I-I… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa and Aerith looked at each other and blinked once, twice before clasping one another’s shoulders and bursting out laughing, clutching their stomachs and leaning on one another for support as they shook with fits of hysterics. Cloud grit his teeth together and glowered at the two, balling his fist tight as the shame and annoyance stuck to his insides like hot tar. What a waste of time… Why did he think talking to either of them would be a good idea? Huffing indignantly, Cloud spun on his heel and stalked off, stewing in anger and embarrassment as the echoes of the girls’ laughter chased him all the way down the hall, as well as one particular remark that had him blushing and clenching his fists a little harder.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The tickle in his heart....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Zack approaching his table from quite a far distance away. The teen carried his body with a tension that could be felt from the other side of the cafeteria, his back stiff and straight as a board as he took large strides in his direction. Usually the rowdy students in his lunch period had zero qualms about barreling straight into anyone in their path but, this time, it was almost as if they could see the awkward aura around Zack, giving him a wide berth and clearing a path. Cloud swallowed hard as he steeled himself for Zack’s shaky approach, his chest tightening in both concern and anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zack finally made it to Tifa’s seat, Cloud craned his neck to look up at the man, his throat tightening as he took in some of Zack’s features. Okay. So maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than just a little attractive. But that didn’t make any difference if his intentions were bad. Once more he found himself looking around, trying to see if there were any groups of people with their eyes cast to his table but he found none- all of his peers were too wrapped up in their food and conversation with tablemates. When Zack finally spoke up, he yanked his focus back to the teen, sitting up a little taller out of reflex. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Hey! Your mind if you sit here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mind… If… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow. He let his muscles relax a little. Zack must’ve been really nervous. Poor guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I guess?” Cloud replied, offering Zack a small, sympathetic smile. “Zack.” It didn’t stay for long though, his body stiffening defensively as Zack flocked to the seat and deposited his tray on the table with a loud clatter, holding zero interest in the contents upon it and instead staring wild-eyed and desperate at Cloud. It was like having a hole burned straight through his skull, setting his soul on fire as he tried to grapple with the overwhelming feelings that festered inside of him. There was still a good chance this was all going to be bullshit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet… He found himself looking away from Zack’s gaze as his heart sent the first faint pulses of hope throughout his system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief but heavy silence that hung between them while both of them tried to rewire their short-circuiting brains, and Cloud prayed that one of his friends would just hurry up and arrive at the table to end it, but Zack thankfully piped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-So… You like spaghetti?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But it was the kickstart that his brain needed and the nerves that held his insides in a chokehold finally loosened up a little. Zack was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>lame</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it was in a way that wasn’t threatening at all- almost like… Like he had a crush, but it was also kind of funny. He had to cover his mouth to hide a laugh, unable to completely stop it but he just couldn’t help himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna try again?” He offered, and Zack finally seemed to let go of the tension that clung to him and became a little more relaxed in his own skin. And it was when he was finally able to see the more natural side of Zack as they slipped into a gentle ice-breaker conversation that they desperately needed to have. He even managed to tease him a bit and was shocked by how red Zack’s face got- something that would’ve been very hard to recreate if it was all a prank. Little by little, Zack’s body was giving away his true feelings, chipping away at the wall Cloud put up around the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another silence settled over them but this time, Tifa and his friends came to the rescue with their arrival and, despite the fact that Zack had taken Tifa’s spot, she chose not to roughhouse him out of the seat, instead opting to sit beside Cloud- a welcome and familiar presence. There was a lingering apprehension from everyone by Zack’s intrusion but Jessie, thankfully, took that awkwardness and turned it into her trademark opportunity to flirt unabashedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I can’t stand it anymore. You are always welcome at this table if you’re going to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot,” She extended a hand to Zack, who stared dumbly before realizing that the correct social cue was to shake her hand. His eyes fixated on the contact the two made, and he felt a prick of discomfort shoot up his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say I’m the only looker here,” Zack’s eyes made contact with his for a brief moment before he looked back at Jessie. “I’m Zack,” He replied smoothly, and Cloud felt cold shivers go down his body. What was that? Why did he look at him? Was that comment supposed to imply him as well (even if Zack did keep it vague enough to imply anyone else at the table). Tifa gave Cloud a knowing look and it made him shrink into himself even further, the heat rushing to his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group was finally able to relax and make their rounds of introductions; the task was made a bit harder, what with Jessie practically throwing herself at Zack, and Cloud found himself grappling with a bristling jealousy that came out of left field. It was nice, being the desired person for once in his life, and to have Jessie come in and ruin his already-slim chances made the hairs on his neck stand on edge. An exchange of phone numbers between the two nearly had him fumbling out his own phone, but he managed to catch himself and chide his mind for being so reactionary when usually he was rational. By the time he’d calmed himself down from that mental mishap, another one landed square in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of single- Cloud? Why haven’t you bagged yourself a girlfriend yet?” Jessie asked between large bites of food, manners completely tossed to the wind. “Or a boyfriend,” Tifa intentionally gave him a look and Cloud rivaled her expression with one that promised a later revenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? We’re barely a few weeks into high school. Why the hell would I be focusing on that when I need to be focusing on </span>
  <em>
    <span>surviving?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shot her a glare, giving Tifa a forceful shove with his shoulder and praying to the Gods that his friends would just stop putting the spotlight on him already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s all you ever do, Cloud. Now it’s time to focus on </span>
  <em>
    <span>living </span>
  </em>
  <span>a little! Join a club or something. Meet people,” Tifa scolded loudly, leaning in close and giving him a stare that put him on the defense.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not interested,” He pushed her out of his personal space, huffing in annoyance and flicking his glance back up at Zack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A club… A club!” Zack slammed the butt of his fist on the table, causing Cloud to tense up and jump in shock. “Hey, Cloud! You should join the weightlifting club with me! It’s really great. We keep mostly to ourselves, we go at our own pace. No competitions. It’s just trying to outdo our old personal bests. It’s perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A… Club? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Weightlifting?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the things he could’ve considered for a club, weightlifting was not one of them. It was only because of Tifa’s continued goading that he even was </span>
  <em>
    <span>considering</span>
  </em>
  <span> a club, if only to shut her up, and the photography club seemed to be the best fit- it was an individual practice, didn’t require socializing, and would get him out of the house a bit more. Weightlifting though… Just imagining being around a bunch of douchebag meatheads trying to lift weights put him off right away, despite the pressure everyone at the table was dishing out on him, and he was about to say no when Zack clearly caught onto his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay guys. If he really doesn’t want to then don’t force him.” He sheepishly looked around to everyone at the table, silently pleading with them not to drag it out any further and, by some divine miracle, they all seemed to back off after some initial hesitation. Huh. To think that Zack would be perceptive like that… His heart thumped eagerly in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Cloud. Didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that. Just give it a few days to think on, yeah? You could stay close to me if you’re nervous about the other people there.” The smile on Zack’s face was somehow so soft yet so blinding that he could practically feel it warming his soul, although Cloud wasn’t sure if that was the real reason. Consideration for Cloud’s feelings was the last thing he was expecting to come from the other but, there he was, shattering all of his suspicions with little kind gestures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the way someone on a dare would act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remainder of their lunch period was spent exchanging pleasant (and teasing) conversation while Zack practically turned into jelly before Cloud’s eyes. Denying Zack’s feelings grew harder and harder with each little look, each awkward blunder. Everyone at the table kept casting him teasing smirks when they’d check over on Zack and, by the time the lunch hour was finished, he was practically racing out of his seat to get away from them all but Zack was fast as lightning and at his side in a flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh… Oh, hey! Cloud! You cool with me sitting at your table every now and then? You roll with a pretty sweet crowd.” Zack nearly ran into a pillar on the way out of the cafeteria, not that he even noticed, and Cloud winced in anticipation of the collision but it never occurred. Zack was… So engrossed in him that he was risking bodily injury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so persistent? You’re like a puppy.” Cloud looked over at Zack and noticed the way his eyes were weighed down with concern at his words, lips thinning to a frown. Now he was a kicked puppy, it seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is… Is that bothering you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud paused for a moment, casting his eyes away from Zack’s as they navigated the loud, bustling hallways. Did it bother him? There were probably worse things to experience. But did he want to cast him away when he was so close to figuring the man out? If he had feelings? Even Cloud wasn’t that cruel. Besides, it was… Kind of nice to be next to such an attractive person. He could see the way people looked at them. They must’ve looked like such a contrast- blonde and black hair, tall beside average, handsome next to plain. “I guess not. But… I’ve never had someone take such an interest to me before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s not to like?” Zack flashed him a cheesy grin as he folded his hands behind his head. “Look, I get what you’re saying. It does come off a little weird. I just can’t help but want to get to know you more. But if I’m irritating you then just say the word and I’ll get out of your hair. I’d rather you not know me at all than become someone you resent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he… Hear that correctly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. That was the final piece of the puzzle. It all clicked together. Someone on a dare would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> say those words to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud’s whole body tensed. His heart thumped hard in his chest. He could hear the proverbial glass shatter. That was it. He couldn’t believe it; all it took was one lunch period for Cloud’s suspicions to be completely annihilated by this unbelievably sweet man who had a heart nearly as large as his massive body. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zack truly did have a crush on him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud’s falter sent him crashing into a senior but, thankfully, Zack was there to break his fall before he could go crashing to the floor. “Easy, there.” His smooth, silky voice warned a little too close, sending flashes of warm heat throughout every vein in his body. The guy he’d bumped into muttered something under his breath that he could tell was an insult, which pulled a sharp glare out of the blonde before he brought himself back to the present. People around them were giving them nosy stares and Cloud had to think for a moment before he realized they were looking at Zack’s hands delicately holding his shoulders. Panicking, Cloud shrugged Zack’s hands off of him with more force than he meant to use, but chased the action with a quiet ‘thanks’ so he wouldn’t come off as unappreciative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence to their lockers but the body language shared between them was more vocal than they were at the lunch table. Every now and then, Zack would boldly shoot him a bright, enthusiastic smile while Cloud shrunk into his shoulders and tried valiantly to fight back- it was hard to deny that the other’s smile was contagious. He flashed him a look that held a gentle </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘you’re weird’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>to it, though there was zero seriousness to back it. Zack was still enamored when they finally reached Cloud’s locker, his cheek resting on the cold metal door of Yuffie’s locker and practically melting on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Yuffie’s loud and aggressive appearance, as well as some goading to get Zack over to his own locker to get ready for class. The action of grabbing the other’s shirt had Zack buzzing with giddiness and Cloud contemplated whether or not he should let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was kinda nice. Having someone this excited about something so little. The more he analyzed Zack- the more he chewed on the fact that he was desired by someone else- the truth seemed to settle in and make itself at home; a foreign invader in his mind that he didn’t know the proper welcoming protocol for. But, at the same time, he didn’t outright reject its presence. It was making him think of things. Of what his life could be like if he let someone else in deeper than he’d ever allowed before. Of possibilities he never considered before. Things like… Clubs. Weightlifting. Coexisting around meatheads if it meant giving Zack a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Electricity surged in his veins and had him more flustered than he’d even been in his entire life, his body buzzing as he bounced anxiously on his heels and clamped down on his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’ll give it a shot,” Cloud blurted out after a lingering silence, clutching his shoulderbag strap hard and avoiding Zack’s confused gaze.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Whatcha mean, Cloudy?” The innocent smile that Zack gave him was a direct hit to the heart. And that damned nickname. A name once honed as a weapon by elementary school bullies now sounded so sweet rolling off of Zack’s lips. There wasn’t a hint of malice behind his words. Who knew that someone having a crush on you would be such an incredible weight to bear. </span>
</p><p><span>“The club,” He spluttered, his confidence thinning by the second. “Weightlifting. I’ll give it a shot.”</span> <span>He couldn’t hear one more word from Zack’s mouth. If he did then he would crumble underneath the teen’s gaze. He had no idea what the hell he was getting himself into. Maybe this is what his mother meant when she told him he was a silly boy. Swallowing dryly, Cloud didn’t wait for Zack’s response, instead turning on his heel and stalking off down the hall. </span></p><p>
  <span>Zack had no idea what he was getting himself into. Whatever expectations he had, Cloud knew he wouldn’t be able to meet them. Zack would be in for a rude awakening. But, the temptation that came with capturing someone else’s eyes- it was so saccharine sweet. All his life, he’d wanted to be something to someone; now that he was, his heart was swelling with emotions he’d never felt before. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“YEAAAH!!!”</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud had barely rounded a corner when the ragged victory cry of Zack caused his breath to flee his lungs, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he covered his mouth in shock. The happiness in his shout was so raw, so emotional. And it was entirely too contagious. Cloud’s lips twitched up into a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was crazy. But, that’s what high school was supposed to be all about.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER HAD PACING ISSUES I have been all over the place this week because I JUST GOT MARRIED TODAY AHHHH! Thank you all for the comments you've been leaving. They give me life and really encourage me to keep at it. It's so lovely to see content creators I recognize popping up in comments and dshkjfh such a confidence booster &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was that time of year, when the nights grew longer and the air more crisp and uninviting. The dew that once clung to blades of grass were replaced by the kiss of frost and was a sign that Zack would need to start wearing his tracksuit on his 5AM jogs. With each passing day the night sky bled more and more into his runs. Making it a little more difficult to spot hazards on his route but, thankfully, his vision was in peak shape. Soon the air would sting his lungs and chill the sweat under his clothes until he’d end his jogs cold and clammy and craving a shower upon returning. </p><p> </p><p>Twilight was just beginning to creep between the rows of houses that flanked Zack’s own when he got back home, his mother’s presence in the kitchen a surprise. Normally she wasn’t up for another few hours. She was scowling and moving sluggishly around the kitchen island, a folded paper in one hand. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not usually up this early,” Zack remarked as he grabbed a towel from a drawer and wiped away the sweat from his brow. “Something going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“... So that’s where all my kitchen towels have been going.” She narrowed her tired eyes, the bags underneath them a clear indicator that she didn’t want to be awake.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the thin fabric. Oh. Busted. </p><p> </p><p>Zack tried to smile sheepishly but she was clearly in no mood to be buttered up, cutting right to the point. “You got a letter in the mail yesterday from your doctor. He cleared you for light exercise so long as they don’t involve flying projectiles. Nothing that involves stuff you throw at each other.” </p><p> </p><p>Wait... “Repeat that again, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor’s note. Gym class. No projectiles,” She dumbed it down and gave him a hard stare.</p><p> </p><p>Gym class-- Holy Shiva, he could participate in gym again?! </p><p> </p><p>His lips spread into a smile so wide it physically ached his jaw, the liquid excitement coursing through his veins and leaving him bouncing jovially on his heels. “No way! Where is it?! Oh man, I can’t wait to get back to it! Hand it here, Ma, I’ll bring i-”</p><p> </p><p>His mother, for how tired she was, had lightning reflexes when it came to Zack’s antics. Crunching the paper in an iron grip as his hand swiped out to grab at it. “Not so fast, Zack. I want you to repeat after me- <em> ‘’No flying projectiles.’ </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, ‘no flying projectiles’ I get it. Come on, Ma, I just wanna see it,” He wiggled his fingers over the paper and his mother sighed so heavily Zack could practically feel the weight of it.  </p><p> </p><p>“I swear, child, you’re just like your damn father,” She grumbled under her breath. Knowing damn well from experience that Zack wouldn’t be likely to take anything to heart when he was this amped up. All she wanted was for her son to understand how important it was that he be safe.</p><p> </p><p>But Zack tuned her out the moment her vice grip on the papers loosened, yanking them out of her hand and scanning over the lines excitedly. There it was; undeniable proof that he could get back in the game and get his muscles back in the shape they deserved to be in. He’d been measuring the circumference of his biceps- he’d lost a whole two millimeters off of them due to being barred from intensive weightlifting in his club. He tried his best to make up for it at home but it wasn’t the same. </p><p> </p><p>This though- this letter showed up just in the knick of time for Cloud’s first day of weightlifting club with him. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud… His smile warbled and melted just like his insides did at the mere thought of the teen. Cloud. Up close. In his gym outfit. Pumping iron and getting all sweaty. Oh Gods, sweaty Cloud. How long would it take for him to get worked up? What would he smell like? Like Clouds? Did Clouds have a smell?</p><p> </p><p>“-ack?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, what?” Zack blinked once, twice, before registering that his mother was trying to get his attention. Turning his head in her direction he cringed at the bone-tired weariness that clung to her aging features. He could tell she was struggling to hold onto her stubbornness for his well-being and it was just the guilting kick in the ass he needed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, come on, Ma. I’ll behave, okay? No activities that involve things that could hit my head. I promise- on my honor. Now let’s bring you back up to your bedroom, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t patronize me, brat,” She grumbled under her breath, but she still allowed her son to gently place a hand between her shoulder blades and guide her up the stairs one step at a time, yawning the whole trip.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, Ma.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Finding Cloud in the morning was like trying to find the shards of Zack’s dignity that he had left when he was around the blonde. It was something he’d noticed since discovering where his locker was. Passing time between 1st hour and gym was when he was finally able to catch Cloud at his locker and, right away, he could tell that something was off. There was an air about him that seemed tense, uninviting. </p><p>The books he had in his hand were discarded without care into the top shelf before he roughly rummaged through the messenger bag that hung on the hook inside. Zack kept a slight distance as he approached just close enough to be within Cloud’s earshot, folding his hands behind his head and whistling nonchalantly to get his attention. </p><p>“Man, you look like you’re about to strangle someone. Anything I could do before you get thrown into juvie?” </p><p>Cloud jerked upright the moment Zack spoke, the adorable chocobo pencil case he’d just grabbed fumbled out of his hands and spilled everywhere across the floor; pens and pencils scattered about the hallway by the stampeding feet of passing students. Zack’s heart felt like it had been tossed into a woodchipper the moment he saw the tired and utterly defeated look on Cloud’s face. Like he’d been barely hanging on and that was the last ounce of patience he had left. Damn it, he should’ve just minded his own business for once.</p><p>“Shit, man I’m so sorry! I got it, don’t worry.” </p><p>“Zack it’s… Fine.” But Zack had already frantically scrambled to his knees to scoop up as many of the scattered pens and pencils as he could. Even braving the risk of crushed fingers to snatch as many from the crowd before they could get crushed. Not all of them survived and some were completely lost in action, but he did his damnedest to retrieve as many as he could. Every loud crunch of plastic or wood splintering had him cringing and chiding himself. </p><p>“I’m really sorry. I owe you a pack of pens and pencils,” He crammed the writing utensils back into the case and zipped it up, getting up from the floor, and handing it to Cloud who snatched it right out of his hands, causing Zack to flinch back. </p><p>“It’s fine. Seriously, just drop it, okay? Today’s not a good day.” <em> No kidding. </em> Up this close, Zack could see the bags under Cloud’s eyes, the hand that clutched the pencil case sporting fingernails bitten down to the nub. <em> Damn </em>… He must’ve really had a rough night. He looked even worse than his mother did earlier. </p><p>“Hey, I get it,” He lifted up his palms to show he meant no harm. “I’m pretty loud and upbeat. You’re more reserved and need your space.” He could see the way Cloud tensed up at his words.A little downcast but the tiredness that clung to him stopped him from getting too swept up in negativity. </p><p>“Tell ya what. If I see you at your locker and you see me, wave to me and I’ll come over. If you’re having a bad time and want to be left alone, don’t wave or just ignore me all together. That sound good?”</p><p>Cloud’s head jerked up, his heavy eyes widening slightly and lips parting slightly as he tried to process his words. Zack knew deep down that it wasn’t an appropriate time to be getting butterflies about seeing another side of Cloud he hadn’t seen before. Given that he wasn’t in the best of sorts. But, the crush seemed to activate when it pleased, as if it had a will of its own. </p><p>“That… That actually sounds really nice,” He paused for a moment, the faintest hint of a smirk twitching over his lips but vanishing under the strain of exhaustion. “But can you actually pull it off?” He teased, shutting his locker door and clicking the lock into place.   </p><p>“Hey, I might be a bit energetic but I’m not a dick. I can read a room. Usually…”</p><p>Cloud raised a questioning eyebrow at that statement. Zack scoffed and stuck his tongue out at the other, which brought out that coy little smirk once more. It nearly made Zack swoon but he, miraculously, managed to hold himself together while Cloud juggled his thoughts. In the end, be it favor tipping in his scale or the blonde’s fatigue, Cloud finally came to a conclusion. “Okay. Sounds good.” </p><p>“Whoa, really? Not gonna lie, Cloudy, I thought you were gonna say no.”</p><p>He snerked, “Keep calling me that and I might.”</p><p>Zack barked out a laugh, giving Cloud a light, playful nudge on the shoulder with a knuckle, which he got swatted at for but didn’t truly seem to mind. “That’s the spirit. Now, how about I walk you to gym? It’s fine if you don’t want that but I’ve always found some company good when I’m in the dumps.” </p><p>Cloud, despite still grappling with his exhaustion, seemed to give Zack’s request a fair amount of thought. His eyes fixing on his shuffling feet as he contemplated. Zack frowned as he watched the inner turmoil take hold of Cloud and he was just about to call the whole suggestion off when the blonde’s cheeks singed pink and he quickly nodded his head.</p><p>“... Yeah. I guess I would like that.” </p><p>It took everything Zack had to not burst out with glee on the spot and completely destroy the composure he’d worked so hard to build up. The wave of feverish tingles left him buzzing and barely able to think. </p><p>In the end, it was Cloud that ended up bringing them both to class, as Zack’s brain had effectively shut down. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>From his old spot on the bleachers, the sound of shoes skidding on the polished hardwood floor didn’t have nearly the same impact as it did on the ground, the dense surface feeling like heaven through his shoes and Zack was beyond elated to be back amongst Kunsel and the rest of his class once again. </p><p>“Hey, Zack!” Kunsel waved at him, jogging up and giving him a playful punch on the shoulder, “You weren’t in the locker room so I didn’t expect to see you. What made you late?”</p><p>“Was giving my doctor’s notes to the teacher. I’m back in business, baby!” Zack beamed with happiness as he bumped forearms with Kunsel. The pair hardly able to contain their enthusiasm.</p><p>“Well, it’s good to have you back on the court. I was starting to get tired of playing against nothing but rookies.” Kunsel motioned with a thumb over his shoulders at the rest of their class and scoffing. </p><p>Zack grinned playfully and threw his friend into a headlock, grinding his knuckles into his skull, “That eager for me to give you a payback concussion?” </p><p>“You wish,” He shoved Zack off of him after some effort, shaking his head and rubbing at his raw scalp. “We’re doing fitness testing today. I’m hyped. Maybe I’ll actually beat your score for pull-ups since you’ve been being a bleacher bum.” </p><p>“And whose fault is that?” Zack quipped back, propping his hands on his hips and casting him a slight pout. </p><p>“Yours for being horny instead of focusing on my shot.”</p><p>Well, shit. He got him there.</p><p>“Touche.”</p><p>“Speaking of that- you excited to show off to your little rain cloud? The freshmen are gonna be doing assessments with us since everything is set up already.”</p><p>Well <em> that </em> definitely got Zack going. Prompting him to scan his surroundings and sure enough, he could see the various stations dotted amongst the perimeter of the gymnasium floor. It was common practice to assess the athletic standing of the students at the start of the year and at the end of the year to see how their progress matched up. Things like pull-ups, sit-and reach, sprints, push-ups. </p><p>Oh. Oh, now that was a thought.</p><p>“Whoa... I get to see Cloud doing push-ups,” Zack practically drooled. His eyes getting droopy and heavy as he played out all of the sexy, sexy possibilities in his head.</p><p>“Yeah, buddy. You sure do.” He patted Zack’s shoulder as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“And pull-ups. Wow. I bet he’d be really good at them.” His eyelashes fluttered, his brain broadcasting on an entirely different gay wavelength than anyone around him. Kunsel groaned and pulled his hand back.</p><p>“Oh, boy. Here we go-”</p><p>“Hey! You think he might be able to be my partner for the day? Record my times?” Zack bounced excitedly on his heels, unable to hold back the enthusiastic noises that came from the depths of his windpipe as he got further and further into Kunsel’s personal bubble.</p><p>“Down, boy!” Kunsel shoved Zack’s face away from his with the palm of his hand and grimaced. “Damn puppy… And what happened to bros before hos? You’re <em> always </em> my partner!”</p><p>“You really want to put up with me gushing about him all of class?”</p><p>Kunsel paused and grimaced, “Ugh, good point. Besides, this way I can watch the trainwreck from afar.”</p><p>“Exactly. I’m looking out for you, bro.”</p><p>“You’re hopeless. But I don’t see why you wouldn’t be able to. We’re all going around to different stations and recording times independently with a partner.” </p><p>He heard nothing that came out of Kunsel’s mouth. His attention span was far too erratic when he knew Cloud was in the same building as him. Sure enough, he caught sight of the blonde beauty chatting it up with Wedge and Jessie. Cloud was nodding his head along with whatever the two were saying but his attention seemed superficial; proven by the fact that he kept throwing furtive glances at Zack and blushing when their eyes made contact. Every connection made between the two sent sparks flying through his brain. Eventually Jessie seemed to catch on, throwing Zack a smirk over her shoulder when he gave Cloud a dopey little wave. </p><p> </p><p>Warm-up stretches had never been such an exercise in restraint- each practiced move they’ve both done plenty of times before suddenly became that much more present and they both were obviously making a scene of it. Zack didn’t think he was half bad at reading people and every signal he was picking up from Cloud was that of over-performance. Maybe he was trying hard not to mess up. <em> Maybe he was trying to one-up him. </em> Zack grinned. Nothing like a little competition. So, despite the fact that both classes did different rounds of warm-ups, the pair made such an obvious display that the PE teacher called Zack out for it and told him to knock it off. </p><p> </p><p>If Cloud hadn’t blushed so hard witnessing it, Zack probably would’ve been embarrassed at being called out. Instead, he was liquefying into a puddle of hormones and attraction in front of his peers.</p><p> </p><p>When stretches were over the teachers from both classes gathered the students together and ran through the different stations set up around the gym for their fitness testing- each student would pick a partner, grab a stopwatch from a rack, and hold one-another accountable for their scores. They were just in the middle of driving home the importance of being truthful in their reporting when Kunsel looked over at Zack, gave him a wink, and raised his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, teach’! What if we pair up with a freshman so we’re not rolling with our usual crowd? That way it’ll be more honest in our reporting.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the gym groaned except for Kunsel and Zack. Zack had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from smirking. That sly dog. Okay, so maybe Kunsel wasn’t a terrible wingman after all.</p><p> </p><p>The teachers looked between one another and shrugged, seeing Kunsel’s point and eventually agreeing, to the chagrin of both the classes. Kunsel got his fair share of dirty looks from both sophomores and freshmen alike but, being the trooper he was, took it in stride and walked over to Zack, nudging him in the shoulder. “Don’t say I never did anything for you. Now go get him, tiger.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to say it twice. Taking off in a sprint, Zack rushed over to Cloud in record speed and grinned like a damn fool in love. </p><p> </p><p>Well… He <em> was </em> a fool in love. </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna team up, Cloudy?”</p><p> </p><p>His lower lip twitched, pale cheeks taking a pink hue. “I thought I told you not to call me that.” </p><p> </p><p>Aw. It was so cute when Cloud got all pouty. “Sorry. Can’t help myself. So, what do you say? Be my partner?”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud didn’t even bother looking to see if anyone else was around for a partner; his eyes were fixed on Zack’s and lit up with a small fire that Zack never would’ve expected from him. “... Okay. Just don’t slow me down.”</p><p> </p><p>Did he… <em> Oh-ho. </em> That little <em> tease. </em> Getting his competitive side all riled up. Cloud knew exactly what he was doing. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re the guy Zack’s taken such an interest in? Man, do I feel sorry for you.” </p><p> </p><p>The pair were pulled out of their own little world by Kunsel’s interruption.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Kunsel. I look after this guy; make sure he stays out of trouble and all that.”</p><p> </p><p>“If giving me a concussion is your way of looking after me then I gotta find a better keeper. Want the job, Cloud?” </p><p> </p><p>“I-I…”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t agree to that. You don’t know where that’s been.” </p><p> </p><p>Zack glowered at Kunsel, giving him a hard shove with his shoulder and grumbling under his breath when it elicited a laugh from his dickhead friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cloud, you guys have room at your lunch table for two more? We hardly see Zack anymore these days because he’s with you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not my fault,” he quipped but he flashed Zack a small look before giving Kunsel the faintest twitch of a smile. “But I’m sure Jessie wouldn’t mind another guy at the table. And Tifa would be thrilled to see Aerith.”</p><p> </p><p>The sharp screech of the whistle blew once more and the trio looked over to the irritated PE teacher glaring at them and motioning for them to get a move on. Zack grinned sheepishly at him and scratched at the back of his head before getting tugged along by Cloud to the first station available: the pull-up bar. In their time dawdling everyone had picked other stations and left behind the least desirable open; their own damned fault for wasting time talking but Zack was actually rather eager to show off his skills straight away.    </p><p> </p><p>When they approach the pull-up bar, Zack is quick to be a complete show-off in front of Cloud. Despite the amount of time he’d been out of practice, Zack got an impressive number right off the bat. Not his personal best but he could tell from the way Cloud squirmed and shuffled that he’d made an impact. So cute. He could tell that, underneath that layer of nerves, he was trying desperately to psyche himself up for the task.</p><p> </p><p>When Cloud takes to the bar, Zack is completely blown away by how many reps Cloud is able to pull off. It’s still far more than he’d ever expected and the pride that swelled in Zack’s chest had him gripping the pencil hard. The muscles he’d never noticed hidden beneath the long sleeves under Cloud’s top were on full display and <em> damn </em> did he look good. A little practice with his bros, the potential to turn Cloud into a muscle machine was limitless.    </p><p> </p><p>Cloud rubbed at his arms after dropping down from the bar and was clearly eager to know how he’d performed. “So? How’d I do? What was the number?”</p><p> </p><p>Zack looked down at the paper and cringed. He’d completely forgotten to take count. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day, Cloud waved at Zack across the common room for the first time in a signal for him to come over, and Zack was so emboldened with confidence that he thought he could weave the thick flurry of students in a full sprint. He miscalculated horribly and was sent colliding straight into a pillar and falling on his ass. But Zack was so happy and so animated about the weightlifting club that he didn’t even feel a shard of embarrassment as he was giggled at by his peers. Cloud was quick to rush over to his side and kneel beside him. His hand reaching up to Zack’s head as he asked in panicked tones if he’d reinjured it. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t, thankfully, but his head was broken for entirely different reasons. </p><p> </p><p>It was both a blessing and a curse that their assigned lockers in the locker room were across the room from one another- it spared Zack the opportunity for any untimely boners to arise though he was admittedly nervous about the club. Sure, a naked body was great but seeing the object of his affections pumping iron? He swallowed hard, his mouth getting drier the more he thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the weightlifting room, Zack’s presence made a bit of a scene and he could feel the way Cloud tensed up beside him but tried valiantly to appear calm. Zack ran an encouraging hand over Cloud’s back, his muscles loosening a little at the gesture. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, gang. Sorry I was away for so long. I brought along a friend. Wanna introduce yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>He flushed red but nodded. “Cloud Strife. I’m just trying it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh Gods. His last name was Strife. Such a cool last name.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome aboard. I’m Jules. Rules here are simple- no unfair comparisons, no judgements, no showing off. This is a positive club that’s all about self-improvement. We make our rounds as equipment becomes available and record our numbers on these sheets. I’ll come around a few times to check on your progress. Respect the equipment, have a spotter on equipment that calls for one, and listen to your body’s threshold.”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud nodded his head and followed Jules to the small office in the room to fill out some emergency contact forms and waivers before he was given his sheet and joined Zack at his favorite spot for warm-ups. Part of him was worried that Cloud might not be able to make it through his warm-up routine, as it involved many reps of squats, lunges, jumping jacks, push ups, and different ranges of leg and arm swings and shoulder rotations. But Cloud blew his concerns out of the water and managed to keep up with him in relative comfort. Sure, he’d just started to break out in a small film of sweat but that was the point. </p><p> </p><p>They start easy with training bands at varying levels of resistance, gradually working their way up through the equipment in the room and Zack found it harder and harder to fight off the erection that wanted to sport straight through his shorts. Every expectation Zack had for what Cloud could pull off was pummeled into dust and made clear that he’d severely underestimated the blonde. He wasn’t near his level but he was definitely over half way there and that alone was the most attractive quality to him yet. Such a wealth of surprises. </p><p> </p><p>It’s when Zack is in the middle of spotting for Cloud on the bench press that he sees the beads of sweat trailing down the angle of his jaw, the moisture clinging to his hair and Zack knows he’s done for. The counting stopped, followed shortly by his fine motor skills. Each little strained grunt as he lifted the bar. The way that toned muscles he never knew existed were tight and taut with each motion. Every time his brow scrunched up as he struggled to lift- it was the perfect concoction for an untimely boner. To his great embarrassment, it was Jules who ended up elbowing him and motioning toward it, stepping in to seamlessly take over spotting for Cloud while Zack made his hasty retreat to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>This was bad. This was really, really bad. He was supposed to be getting to know Cloud, not lusting after him when he was entrusted with keeping him from injuring himself. And Jules… <em> Gods </em>, he knew Jules wasn’t the kind of person to give him shit for that but it still didn’t change the fact that he rocked a full chub in front of a senior. </p><p> </p><p>It took ten minutes of cooling off and imagining his wrinkly old dickhead teachers in granny panties for Zack to ward off his boner and return to the weightlifting room. Cloud was a little irritated but it came off more as anxiety from being left alone with people he didn’t know. The guilt stabbed at him and he mouthed a silent apology to the blonde, making a promise to himself to be more level-headed. To be less of a pervert and more of a friend.</p><p> </p><p>It was a promise he failed to keep once they were done and showering off the day’s sweat. Despite the fact that they had stalls with privacy curtains, when Cloud stepped out with only a towel around his waist, Zack’s brain blue-screened on the spot and left him staring stupidly with his mouth agape. The air left his straining lungs. His hands dropped to his side, along with the towel he no longer held around his own waist. </p><p> </p><p>And he popped the fastest boner he’d ever managed to sport. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud saw it. He <em> knew </em> Cloud saw it by the way his eyes practically popped out of his skull and his cheeks flushed a deep scarlet.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wow,” Cloud stammered before his hand came up to cover his mouth too late, failing to suppress what his mind was thinking. </p><p> </p><p>And in that moment Zack could’ve died a happy man. Sure, he just cocked his gun directly at his crush but that didn’t matter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cloud Strife was impressed by his dick.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Heh. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't stand this man LMAO. Next week's chapter will really get the ball rolling!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jesus tapdancing christ, what a week. I hope you guys are all well and hanging in there. Hoping that this update may bring comfort to anyone who need it. Added in a small Cloud POV too for you guys. </p><p>Thank you, Hrelics9 for looking over this trainwreck and just being an overall really interesting person. Love you, bitch &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m telling you, Aer, I really think you’d kick ass at this game.” </p><p> </p><p>Zack had barely even taken off his winter coat by the time he’d gotten back from his run to the local FuncoWorld with plastic bag in hand, the excitement radiating off of him and Kunsel while Aerith merely chuckled and shook her head from her place on the chair. </p><p> </p><p>“I bet I could. I just like games where I play <em> with </em> my friends, not against them.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack shoved his hand roughly into the bag and pulled out the game. The shiny new plastic jewel case held delicately in his hands, reflecting light like it was a gift from the Gods themselves. Zack and Kunsel had been waiting for this for ages- the new <em> Ehrgeiz </em> game. And, the cherry on top was when he’d found out during a lunch period that Cloud was also a big fan of the series. The revelation caused him to choke on a mouthful of chips and his throat was still hurting from it, despite the fact that he’d found out days ago. Kunsel took the liberty of inviting Cloud over while Zack was in the middle of dissolving into a lovesick syrup, and to both his excitement and horror, Cloud <em> agreed </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The trio had been looking forward to this launch day sleepover for months and the anticipation was nearly choking. Sleep hadn’t come easily after hearing confirmation from Cloud that he’d agreed to spend the night. In his house. <em> In his personal space. </em>Just thinking about it gave him shivers. Fighting games and Cloud Strife: a perfect match made in heaven. Everything was right in the universe. </p><p> </p><p>“I call dibs on taking off the plastic wrap!” Zack announced eagerly as he flipped the game in his hands. His blunt nails picking at the seam and failing to find purchase.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! No way!” Kunsel scrambled upright, his fingers digging into the leather of the couch and getting his body ready to lunge at his friend. “I paid for half of it and you owe me for convincing loverboy to spend the night!” </p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean anything! I went out and froze my ass off in line while you stayed back and ate all of mom’s cookies like the asshole you are!” Zack cried out, shooting his friend a defensive scowl.</p><p> </p><p>Aerith calmly rose from her seat, a surprisingly peaceful smile settling over her lips as she stepped in between them and gingerly plucked the game from Zack’s hands, tearing the plastic wrap off without sparing her two friends even a moment to react.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Kunsel cried out, extending his arm pathetically toward the plastic that fell to the floor and shooting her a look of pure betrayal in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Shush,” Aerith commanded and Kunsel immediately tensed and shut up. Zack completely missed the intent behind her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding m-” </p><p> </p><p>“Cloud Strife.” Was all Aerith had to say for Zack to freeze up and turn his brain into goo, prompting him to pull out his phone for the 50th time to see if there were any updates on Cloud’s arrival. He completely missed the way Aerith’s expression sunk with an unimpressed weight, his thumb hovering over the call button like he’d done so many times without ever pressing it. It was taking him a while to show up. Was it because of the early snowfall? </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, fine. Dibs on the good controller!” Kunsel declared, pushing himself off the couch and immediately rummaging through the controller bin while Zack had to pull himself out of his little Cloud bubble. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Like hell you get the good controller!” </p><p> </p><p>The two friends grappled each other to the floor while Aerith merely spectated tiredly from her spot on the chair, curses and snarls intermingling with laughs and thuds against the entertainment system, which earned them a loud, angry stomping from upstairs. They could only assume it was from Zack’s irritated mother. Casting each other a glare, the pair begrudgingly disengaged with still no clear victor when Zack’s dad called out from the top of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p> “Zack! Your friend is here.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack turned his head so fast his neck cracked, earning a visible cringe from both Aerith and Kunsel but Zack didn’t care one bit. Cloud. Cloud was there. He took off like he had a rocket up his ass and skidded across the hardwood floor upstairs as he scrambled to the door, barreling his father out of the way and yanking the door open with far more force than necessary. And what a sight he was greeted to, his whole body freezing stiff.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shiva’s tits, he’s so beautiful. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cloud. Cloud Strife. At his doorstep. With a bag slung over his shoulder and packed full for this weekend sleepover. <em> At his house. </em> He could hardly believe this was actually happening. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked a couple times as he tried desperately to recalibrate his brain.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” He finally coughed out, his hand gripping the door frame for dear life. With chill-kissed ears and nose poking out of a handmade green scarf and a white, fur-trimmed, feather-down jacket that he had no right looking so adorable in, Cloud looked so good it was like being tested by divine powers to not pull the boy into a hug right then and there. His heart clenched tightly, his lungs straining to function. The wispy fall of snow behind him set the perfect, picturesque painting of Cloud’s beauty, and it was only accented by the snowflakes that clung to his hair and melted into scattered splotches of cold wetness.  </p><p> </p><p>“You gonna let me in? It’s kinda cold.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wha- oh, of course! Come in.” He shook his head of his thoughts before he got too carried away, stepping aside and motioning for the other to head inside. Cloud was just unzipping his coat when Zack came up behind him and helped him out of it, trying desperately not to feel like a weirdo when he unintentionally caught a whiff of Cloud’s natural scent coming off of it. It was a subtle tone of vanilla that was strongest around the hood, while he picked up on a distinct, industrial smell clinging to the sleeves. <em> Interesting. </em> He knew that smell- it was motor oil. </p><p> </p><p><em> So he liked to get his hands dirty, huh? </em>His heart fluttered.</p><p> </p><p>The jacket was hung up in the closet beside his friends’ and Zack tried his darndest to whisk Cloud downstairs before his parents could get to him but it was no use; his mother practically shoved Zack aside in her quest to take a look at Cloud and gasp in overwhelming approval. </p><p> </p><p>“You must be Cloud. Oh, I’ve heard so much about you!” She grasped his shoulders before pulling him into a tight hug, his eyes wide with shock and the tips of his cheeks going from pink to red as he tried to figure out what to do with his hands. In the end, she didn’t give him enough time to sort it out, pulling him away and smiling sweetly. Such a stark contrast from her grouchy morning self.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’ve brought your appetite because I’m making a whole spread of Gongagan food,” She beamed proudly, smoothing out the shoulder seams of his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>His nostrils flared as he sniffed and cast a nervous glance over her shoulder toward the kitchen. “Is it really spicy?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh Gods, he can’t handle spice. So adorable! </em>Zack turned his back to them and clutched his chest with one hand, dragging a hand through his bangs with the other as he summoned every ounce of his willpower to not crumple onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you worry,” She reached behind him to tuck in a tag that was sticking up from his shirt. “Kunsel can’t tolerate a lot of spice either. I’ve made sure there’s a less spicy option for you two.”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud flushed and squirmed on his feet, a hint of a sheepish smile spreading over his lips, “Thank you, ma’am.” </p><p> </p><p>When Cloud was finally released from the woman’s grasp, Zack stepped in front of him before his father could have at him next, not missing the way his dad was smiling eagerly and bouncing on the balls of his heels. Probably wanted to impress him with whatever lame, embarrassing joke he’d heard at his job that week. It was funny when it was Kunsel but Cloud… No. Anyone but Cloud. Zack ferried the blonde down to the basement, clearing his throat nervously to address his friends once they reached the bottom of the stairs. “Cloud is here. Make sure to behave, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kunsel leaned back on the couch and cupped his hands around his mouth, “Zack farts in his sleep!”</p><p> </p><p>Aerith followed suit, “Zack cries at sad movies!”</p><p> </p><p>Zack gave his so-called “friends” a cold, hard stare, “Why do I still invite you guys over?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you love us,” Aerith replied sweetly as she waved at Cloud, who flushed and gave a small, sad excuse of a wave before stepping into the small living space to look around. </p><p> </p><p>Zack sighed and shook his head. Cloud was caught up in examining the new surroundings when Zack reached out to take the duffel bag from his hands. His knuckles were still chilled from the cold weather and sent a shock through Zack’s system as their fingers brushed together, causing both of the pair to tense and redden on the spot. His heart clenched- oh, how Zack wished he could take those hands into his own and warm them up. </p><p> </p><p>Under the weight of the knowing smirks of his friends, it was hard to get too caught up in Cloud so he spared them both the embarrassment and took the bag and brought it into his bedroom to set near the others. </p><p> </p><p>“Your bedroom is down here?” Cloud asked from behind him, peeking in around the doorframe and scanning Zack’s bedroom. Thank goodness he cleaned. When it was just Aerith and Kunsel originally coming over he didn’t give a shit. But when Cloud was invited he cleaned up his room in record speed. It was the cleanest his room had ever been.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. It’s a pretty nice arrangement.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like motorcycles?” Cloud asked, pointing to one of the posters Zack had hanging on his wall since he’d occupied the new space, so used to it by now that he’d almost forgotten it was there. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yeah. Love ‘em. First dumb purchase I’m gonna make once I make it on my own is gonna be a Hardy.” He beamed brightly at the poster and looked over at one of the clear jars on his nightstand a little over half full with change and a strip of masking tape on the front labeled “bike fund.” One day. One day...</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe the V-type will be out by then,” Cloud mused out loud, though his voice was a little more hushed, as if he was simply thinking out loud. Zack however, heard him loud and clear and nearly tripped over the edge of his bed in his shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you know about that?!”<br/><br/>Cloud, though a little taken aback, nodded his head and smiled timidly. “Been following them since they announced the prototypes.”</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t real. This couldn’t be happening. If Cloud knew about the prototype motorcycles that were coming out under the Hardy line then that meant he didn’t just like motorcycles- he <em> loved </em> them. Never once had he found someone who cared enough to look that deep into new developments.</p><p> </p><p>Why was the universe being so good to him?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice that you can have your own little space like this,” Cloud commented as he continued to look around, glancing back over his shoulder at the living space the others were currently occupying. </p><p> </p><p>“H-Huh?” He stuttered as he struggled to collect his thoughts into something coherent. The room. Cloud was asking about his room. “Oh-- yeah. Ma and Pops said I could have the basement to myself once I started high school,” He replied as they exited the room and made his way back out to the main space. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t blame ‘em. Can you imagine the disappointment of giving birth to Zack Fair <em> and </em> having his room nearby?” Kunsel smirked behind the jewel case of the game, reading over the back for any helpful hints it may provide.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re <em> definitely </em> getting the shit controller,” Zack grumbled, motioning toward the available spots on the couch for Cloud to take. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you only have one good one?” Cloud asked as he sat down. “I brought a controller so we don’t have to worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Zack’s pulse raced loudly in his ears, the consideration going straight to his heart and he nearly clutched his chest once more. If it was possible for Zack to fall any harder, the force would cause earthquakes. “You’re great... I-I mean, that’s great, Cloud!” </p><p> </p><p>Aerith and Kunsel snorted. </p><p> </p><p>The group didn’t dawdle for much longer; the anticipation of getting the game going was too high. The disc was quickly put inside the console and, despite Zack’s offers, Cloud insisted that Kunsel and Zack play first so he could soak in the game as a spectator first. Any fight that lingered in Zack disappeared when Cloud scooted over and quietly motioned for Zack to sit beside him; a critical hit to the heart that had him scrambling to the spot and pressing up as close as he possibly could without being too obvious. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright boys, you know the drill~” Aerith’s voice cut through as they were scrolling through the character-select screen, pulling their attention up to a tray of 5 neatly lined shot glasses atop it. A deceptively sweet lipgloss smile peeked above the glass rims and Zack knew better than to fall for it. This was the same ritual that took place when <em> Chocobo Racer 4 </em> came out and it was bound to be a nightmare for Cloud. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud… Oh, fuck. He didn’t know anything about this little tradition.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his head quickly to Cloud, he cringed at the visible discomfort plastered on the blonde’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Um… I’ll pass on the alcohol,” Cloud mumbled nervously, shrinking down into himself and not making eye contact with anyone. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, this isn’t alcohol,” Aerith chirped far too happily. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Alcohol would be <em> better.” </em>Kunsel blanched at the contents on the tray. Shuddering and reaching forward for a basket near the coffee table that had an assortment of blankets in it as if it would somehow help his shivers. </p><p> </p><p>“These are fridge shots, Cloud,” Aerith reassured him. “Each of these bad boys is a secret concoction made from condiments in the fridge. Loser of each match has to take a shot. They get worse as they go up the tray.” </p><p> </p><p>The sigh of relief that Cloud let out was heavy and his eyes slipped shut as he let some of the tension in his shoulders go.</p><p> </p><p>Kunsel clicked his tongue. “I’d hold onto that fear, newcomer. Aerith is a monster when she gets creative with this, and Zack and I are pretty good at the game. We played the demo so many times that we got blacklisted from one of the stores in town.” </p><p> </p><p>“Only one?” Cloud asked, tilting his head so cutely that Zack almost missed what Cloud had asked. <em> Almost. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wait... what are you implying? That <em> you’ve </em> been blacklisted too?” Zack asked incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>Cloud nodded his head. “<em> Chocobo Racer 4. </em> Got banned from using the kiosks in the shops downtown.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s the one. The best. Husband material.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If there had been concerns that Cloud would end up losing most of the rounds, those concerns died by the second crushing defeat by the blonde. Kunsel had to down the first shot of plain, unadulterated ketchup, while Zack was stuck with hot sauce. Nothing he couldn’t handle, but the speed in which Cloud wiped the floor with Zack and Kunsel was staggering. Cloud was good. <em> Really </em> good. And with each loss, he longed for his traitorous brain to react with disappointment, competition, stubbornness- <em> anything </em> but the immense pride he was swelling with at every crushing defeat. He was <em> happy </em> to be losing to Cloud. This crush was making his brain work entirely backwards.</p><p> </p><p>The third shot was a curdling, splitting combination of mayo and pickle juice and Zack nearly threw up from how awful it was. Aerith and Kunsel were bent over in tears laughing at his expense as he coughed at the awful taste lingering in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ughh… I can’t stand you guys,” Zack choked between his own fits of laughter, tossing a pillow in Aerith’s direction which she dodged easily.<br/><br/>Cloud though. Cloud’s soft, airy laughter echoed like a siren’s song to his right and the sound was such a shock that even Kunsel and Aerith stopped to take it in. It was the first time Zack had ever heard him laugh like that- genuine. Unguarded. Full of mirth. It was, quite possibly, the most beautiful thing Zack had ever heard and if consuming whatever horrors Aerith had in those shot glasses would bring it out then he would happily suffer for it. That was a better reward than bragging rights ever would be. His smile softened like butter and his heart wasn’t far behind, a tingling yet soothing sensation prickling over his skin like a thousand pins and needles. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. </p><p> </p><p>“Z-Zack… You’re staring.” </p><p> </p><p>Zack blinked a few times before coming to his senses, shaking his head and giving the other a sheepish smile. “Sorry. Guess you could say my head is in the clouds.”</p><p> </p><p>Kunsel groaned loudly. Aerith booed.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud flushed an impressive shade of red and gripped his controller tightly, pinning his focus to the tv screen as he shrunk even further into the cushions. “Next match. 2 out of 3.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the first match Cloud lost due to his nerves and he had to down a combination of fish sauce and BBQ sauce for it. </p><p> </p><p>Zack tried to join in with laughing at Cloud’s scrunched up face and pursed lips but he was rendered completely stupid still from hearing those angelic laughs earlier and even after their competitive matches turned casual, he still ended up riding on a pleasant glow of tingles and warmth that combated the natural cool in the basement. It always got cold as it dipped further into the night. He’d have to turn up the heat soon. </p><p> </p><p>They never make it to the final shot before Zack’s mother is calling them upstairs- a home-cooked meal being the only force on the planet that could pull the teens away from their video game and into the seats at the table. Dinner is quite the spectacle to behold, what with Zack’s mother critically underestimating how sensitive Cloud and Kunsel’s paletes were to spice. Cloud tried his hardest to be polite and clear his plate, but his whole face had gone red and streaks of sweat trailed down his face as he vibrated with strain. </p><p> </p><p>Kunsel threw in the towel after three bites. By now, he was used to Zack’s mother not understanding his palate, despite all the years she’d known him. A habit she’d likely never break. But Cloud… Cloud was new to it and was being such a goddamn trooper by forcing himself to continue. Zack’s mother tried to insist that he didn’t need to but it fell on deaf, stubborn ears. Cloud shook his head quickly and croaked out a compliment about how it tasted good but it was so obvious that he was struggling. And a better man would’ve tried to help but, there Zack was, being a hormonal teenager and staring in complete awe at the way Cloud’s lips turned bright red and looked so, so irresistibly kissable. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently his mother found him adorable too, as she was fawning over him throughout the meal and prying at him for what kinds of sweets and snacks he liked. And if she was asking him that already, it meant that she’d already unofficially adopted him as one of her own whether he liked it or not. Kunsel had met that fate ages ago, and Aerith hadn’t been far behind. Zack smiled warmly at the two. Sure, his mother knew all too well how he felt about Cloud but she still was a good judge of character. She had a sixth sense for seeing the best in people. </p><p> </p><p>And it made him feel that much better about who his heart was so weak for.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud ended up pounding down two glasses of milk during the meal and clutched a third tall glass of it in his hands when they went back down to the basement. They took the spots they previously occupied although, to Zack’s surprise (and immense delight) Cloud seated himself close enough that their arms were nearly touching. Every brush of Cloud’s cool skin against his left him shivering and mad with desire to take him in his arms to warm him up. He settled for grabbing one of his hoodies from his closet and weaseling the blonde into it. He was met with little protest- instead he got a trace of a thankful smile over flush, spice-swollen lips. </p><p> </p><p>And the sight of Cloud practically swimming in his sweater nearly had him doubling over from the raw surge of affection that had the blood in his veins fizzing. </p><p> </p><p>They resumed playing the game despite Zack’s internal mini-meltdowns every time he focused too much on Cloud’s lips. Even Aerith took a stab at the game and it was the first time Cloud got completely smoked, to everyone’s shock. Zack’s mom made good on her promise of treats and snacks and, by the time she came down with the third tray of goodies, all four of them were groaning and begging her to stop. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t miss the way Cloud starts accumulating blankets from the basket and burrowing into them, the goosebumps that dotted over the wrists that poked out from the covers looking so kissable. It was a shitty thing to think but maybe… Maybe he didn’t have to turn up the heat just yet. After all, Aerith had always told him he was a human furnace. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe he could share a bit of that warmth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I’m beat. What do you guys think? Movie time?” Zack yawned loudly, stretching his arms over his head and letting one drape behind where Cloud was sitting, a rush of excitement hitting him when Cloud didn’t reject the move, instead just raising an eyebrow at him and snorting. Aerith rolled her eyes so hard they could practically hear it while Kunsel gagged. Cloud scoffed and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“... Really, Zack?” Cloud muttered under his breath, jabbing him in the side with an elbow through the blankets with more force than Zack expected. </p><p> </p><p>“Oof-- hey!” He grinned wildly, going so bold as to give him a small shove with his side but not actually retreat out of the little personal space he was allotting him. </p><p> </p><p>But Cloud wasn’t moving away. In fact, it seemed like he was only getting closer and closer as they popped in the latest action movie that Zack was obsessed with. But he could hardly pay attention to it at all with the warm presence beside him steadily losing the tension he’d built up through the evening and instead shifting more into the realm of a pleasant laxness. Or, at least, so he hoped. </p><p> </p><p>It was when Cloud no longer reacted to the highly climactic moments that everyone else responded to that he noticed Cloud’s glossy, unfocused eyes barely paying attention to the screen. His head was lolling to the side and brushing against Zack’s shoulder every so often. It was so cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting tired?” He asked softly as he leaned in to study the boy’s features. Taking note of the stress wrinkles that seemed to be more prominent when he was sleepy. Oh how he wanted to trace them with a finger.<br/><br/>Cloud yawned, “Yeah. I get up early.”<br/><br/>An early riser as well? That was a shock, given how grouchy he could be in the mornings. He couldn’t say he knew many other teenagers who were in the same boat as them. </p><p> </p><p>“What? No way, me too. I usually get up for a morning jog.”<br/><br/>Cloud nodded his head, smiling. “Me too. Although it’s a bit hard with the snow.”</p><p> </p><p>Was he getting punked? This was almost too good to be true. But the exhilaration overpowered his doubts with very little effort, the smile on his face wide and teeming with excitement.<br/><br/>“I never let a little snow stop me before. It’s easy. Wanna join me tomorrow?”<br/><br/>Cloud looked down for a few moments as he pondered in thought, his cheeks tinting pink before he brought his focus back to Zack and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Just don’t eat shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Oh if <em> that </em> didn’t stoke the fire within him. Grinning from ear to ear, Zack moved his hand to ruffle up Cloud’s hair while the blonde grumbled and swatted at his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take you down with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Long after the snacks were decimated and the clock signalled the descent into midnight, Aerith- ever the group mother- had them changing into their PJs and tending to their nightly hygiene, despite tired protests. Zack’s soul nearly ran away from him when he caught the smallest trace of Cloud’s chocobo print boxers peeking out from his drab grey pyjama bottoms. Combined with the snug black tank top he wore above that had firm, erect nipples clearly visible from his side profile. Cloud clearly hadn’t planned for the basement to be so cold so, in the end, he chose to put on the sweater again. Zack had to cover his crotch with a pillow and do some deep breathing. </p><p> </p><p>They choose another movie to watch; a calmer, plot-heavy historical drama that Aerith picked out, probably with the intention of putting the group to sleep. It worked like a charm for Kunsel who was out like a light the moment he rested his cheek against the arm of the couch, a dark drool stain marring the upholstery. It wasn’t like it was the first time that couch had seen it though and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Aerith merely chuckled and covered him up with a blanket. </p><p> </p><p>The movie, while interesting and visually stunning, wasn’t enough to combat his natural sleep schedule that he was already pushing the envelope on. Normally he was in bed by 10 at the latest. Midnight was pushing it a lot. Zack was just fading in and out of sleep when a weight shifted and pressed at his side, jostled him out of his partial-dreaming. He had to blink his unfocused eyes a few times to get a better look at what he thought was his mind playing a cruel trick on him.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud. Beautiful, wonderful Cloud had slumped up against him, lips parted and eyes closed as he breathed evenly in a peaceful sleep. And Zack is certain he’d never been so lovestruck before in his entire life. </p><p> </p><p>“Seems like he’s developed a bit of a soft spot for you,” Aerith whispered to Zack as she approached the two, smiling fondly at them and pulling out her phone to snap a picture. But Zack shook his head and held up a hand to stop her before she could, her head tilting in silent confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“As much as I want it and appreciate the gesture, I don’t think he would.” He gave her an apologetic smile but she nodded her head in understanding, putting the phone down and motioning toward the bedroom. Yeah. Yeah, it was probably time for sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Hooking an arm underneath Cloud’s knees and the other around his torso, Zack mustered all of the strength he had to lift the teen up and <em> good Gods </em> he was bulkier than he appeared. But Zack refused to let that stop him. Even when Cloud partially woke to mild confusion but was quick to slip back to sleep in his arms. Aerith’s eyes widened in shock, clearly not expecting him to have gone <em> that </em> route but she didn’t comment on it, instead following the two over to the bedroom and pulling the sheets back on Zack’s bed so he could lay Cloud down and tuck him in. </p><p> </p><p>“Such a gentleman,” Aerith remarked in a hushed whisper while Zack quickly made himself a makeshift bed on the floor with a sleeping bag and a few sheets. The floor was cold and uncomfortable but, with how much warmth that flooded his heart at the sight of Cloud dead asleep in his own bed, he could’ve slept like a baby even if his sleeping bag had been stuffed with cactuar needles. Cloud deserved the best he could offer him. As much as he wished he could be beside him and keeping him warm, he knew that was a boundary he couldn’t cross. One-sided attraction was such a burden on the heart… But it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Just being able to be a friend to him was fulfilling enough. </p><p> </p><p>Aerith hit the lights on her way out the door and, despite how uncomfortable the old carpet on the floor was, Zack had never felt more peaceful in his entire life. Cloud looked so relaxed in his sleep, even in the dim light, and the fact that he’d entered the house so nervous but ended the night able to sleep like a baby in someone else’s bed was a testament to how at-ease he’d been able to make him feel. Cloud was hard to read but even he could see how he was more anxious than the average teenager, so all he wanted was him to be happy and comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>It was Cloud’s drool-glistened lips that Zack last recalled seeing before drifting off to sleep, his dreams filled with soft, warm kisses. Shallow breaths between pecks. Blonde spikes tickling at his nose. </p><p> </p><p>And a heart full of love.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Cold. </em> It’s the first thing Cloud feels when he opens his tired, heavy eyes and right away he can tell something is off. The unfocused blur in his vision picks up the moon bright in the corner of a window that should’ve been to his left side instead of the right. And his bed was facing the wrong direction entirely and smelt like…</p><p><em> Oh. </em> That’s right. He wasn’t at his house. He was at Zack’s. </p><p> </p><p>But still, what he was laying on was distinctly mattress and not the couch he last recalled being on. Which could only mean that he was… He was on <em> Zack’s </em> bed. A sharp, shocked inhale through his nose brought with it the distinct scent of Zack that he’d only faintly picked up on before but now could take in at full potency. <em> Lilac laundry detergent. Notes of cheap, pine-heavy body spray that mingled in surprisingly well with your typical boyish musk. </em>If it were anyone else, Cloud would’ve found it repulsive. Instead-</p><p> </p><p>Instead he was relishing the fact that Zack’s scent would now cling to him. </p><p> </p><p>Soft, rhythmic breathing that was just on the cusp of being classified as snoring alerted him to another presence at floor level, and when he peeked over the edge of the bed and forced his eyes to make out the silhouette in the dark, there was no mistaking the distinct spikes of Zack’s hair. Zack… Not only had he somehow gotten him to the bed but he also sacrificed his comfort to sleep on the floor. There was a pang of guilt that hit him but it was quickly overshadowed by the roaring of his heart hammering away in his ears and the sparks that danced underneath his skin. He was touched. Nobody had ever gone out of the way to selflessly put his comfort above their own like this before. It did things to his brain. Made him think things. And he wasn’t sure if he liked those thoughts yet or not. </p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t the first time Zack Fair had his mind reeling. Little acts of kindness, gestures large and small, consideration for his feelings, and a myriad of other tiny things slowly chipped away at the wall he put up around others and, to his shock, he didn’t do a damned thing to stop it. He <em> wanted </em> Zack to keep cracking away at them at this slow, sweet pace that he was so comfortable with. It gave him time to dwell on the possibilities as the hairline fractures began to show from his side. It was so selfish, to keep the other working so hard while dealing with the weight of a crush, but it was the first time he was ever able to savor the feeling of someone else seeing him in such a positive light. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was a bastard for wanting to drag that out. But he had no intention of stopping.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp, wet inhale followed by an ugly snort had Cloud’s heart doing a backflip, looking down at Zack’s jostling form as the covers rustled around and his body shifted over to face him. The moonlight that filtered in through the window cast beautifully over Zack’s face and defined all of the physical features that had him blushing under the cover of darkness. Such an incredibly attractive man. He wished he could be like him. </p><p> </p><p>“Mhhm-- … Hey, Cloudy,” Zack slurred, pushing his arms over his head and yawning as his body shook with a stretch.</p><p> </p><p>Again with that damned nickname.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, <em> Zacky </em>,” he quipped back mockingly, though there was no bite to it. Zack merely snorted and chuckled before propping himself up on an elbow, glancing over at a clock above his dresser.</p><p> </p><p>“5:37. Looks like we slept in. What do you say, Cloud? Still up for a morning run?” He asked, his lips growing more warbled and stupid the longer he looked at him. Cloud deliberately didn’t answer, knowing full well Zack’s sense of time was completely lost to the void when he got lost in him.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to say no. He was perfectly content to stay as they were, lounging all day while he soaked in the pleasant feelings that came with Zack’s sleepy, love-drunk smile meant only for him. But it was one thing to keep him waiting with his feelings. He didn’t want to add interference to his routine on top of that. Besides, this was something new; something that would keep Tifa’s nagging at bay for being bold and breaking out of what was comfortable. It was why he even agreed to the sleepover in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Resting his cheek on the mattress and returning a small smile, Cloud nodded his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. But only if you stay close to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone reading know about Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring? Look it up if you haven't! It's an official PS1 fighting game from back in the day that features many of the FF7 cast, including Zack and (obviously) Cloud. Couldn't help but add that little easter egg in. </p><p>Thanks for reading! See you next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two months. For two sweet, sweet months, Zack had been given the extraordinary honor of being able to call himself one of Cloud Strife’s friends. Every second he spent in his presence, he felt like he wasn’t worthy of such a divine gift. Cloud… What an incredible person, so full of surprises once he let you in. They were a textbook example of “opposites attract” though he learned that there was more and more they had in common. Not all of his walls had come down for him- not by a long shot. But with each passing day, Cloud learned to trust him more and opened up just enough to give him and his friends a glimpse into his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the attraction was definitely still present around Cloud. Time spent together as friends had helped ease his nerves a bit and be less of a total disaster around him. That wasn’t to say he was completely without his moments, but the pair were able to find genuine comfort and enjoyment around one another. His flirting and obvious advances were amplified beyond the point excusable with friendship, much to their friend’s chagrin, but Cloud did nothing to stop Zack. In fact, after a month of putting up with it, Cloud seemed to not only tolerate it but </span>
  <em>
    <span>encourage</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Zack always made it a point to remind him that he’d stop if he went too far but Cloud always shook that beautiful head of his and smiled, as if telling him everything was alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twice a week, the two would meet at Zack’s locker at the end of the school day and walk side by side to the weightlifting club. It was one of his favorite parts of the week- Cloud would walk so close by his side that their arms would bump up against one another. They were a spectacle to behold in the halls and, more than once, people had referred to them as an item. Every time Zack had to correct them, he felt a pang of guilt stab him in the heart. Did Cloud feel the same way when he had to correct people? Zack sighed heavily. One could only hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack was honestly surprised that Cloud stuck around after the first week of trying out weightlifting club but he wasn’t about to start complaining. Not only did Cloud stay but he exceeded everyone’s expectations, going above and beyond and even giving Jules a run for his money at times. His muscles were developing beautifully over that lean body and he was more than guilty of routinely jacking off to the thought of it. Cloud was so beautiful. All toned and sculpting up so nicely; he would make the perfect art model. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weekend sleepovers at Zack’s house had become a new routine and, even when Kunsel and Aerith no longer showed up to said sleepovers, Cloud was still eager to share his company with him. The first weekend alone with each other had been tense and awkward but they gradually settled into a comfortable routine. All tension had flown out the window by their second sleepover, with flirtatious gestures and small touches abound. It was almost like a little game they played; never quite being so obvious that their actions would have to be addressed but present enough that they could push each other at a steady pace that he was happy to let Cloud set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, their visits were something they both craved. Well… He could only assume Cloud craved it as well, what with his once-timid acceptances turning into eager agreement with no signs of hesitation whatsoever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t wait for classes to be over so he could feel the rush of asking him to come over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s always bittersweet- the end of the day. Sure, Zack loves being able to spend the remaining minutes of the school day with Cloud and walking him to his bus (and nearly missing his own in the process). But it always leaves him feeling a burning sting under his ribs when he has to settle with the fact that they have to go their separate ways and he’ll be left alone with his thoughts. Replaying everything he did throughout the day with him and fretting over whether he’d gone too far or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After loading up his backpack with everything he’d need to take home, Zack scans over the crowd to Cloud’s locker and feels his adrenaline spike when he sees spiky blonde hair fanning up to a point at the back of his head. Every time that Zack waves from across the hall and gets that shy little wave back, his body feels like it’s filled with helium and he could float away at a moment’s notice. It’s even worse when Cloud is the one to initiate the wave, though he was lucky not to have his adrenaline put under that kind of firestorm this time around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cloudy,” he grinned and his heart soared as he was met with that signature grumpy pout from Cloud who, by now, had just resigned himself to the nickname. It shouldn’t have been as fun as it was to get a rise out of him, but when he reacted with such cute faces it was hard to resist. And self-control had never been his forte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, puppy,” Cloud quipped back, and Zack could feel his insides collapse into goo. What once was a nickname that had him worried he was being too much turned into something he looked so forward to coming from those sweet, kissable lips-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. No, stop it, Zack. He’s just your friend and nothing more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna come over again this weekend?” Zack asked, checking over his shoulder for Yuffie before leaning on her locker when he deemed the coast to be clear. “Ma swears that she found a recipe that won’t kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom should stop lying,” Cloud chuckled, tossing his messenger bag over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she just wants you around more often. And can’t say she’s the only one,” Zack smiled and pinched Cloud’s arm playfully, to which the blonde smacked his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was… wondering,” Cloud paused for a moment, a hesitation Zack had learned by now was a sign of anxiety in his friend that was best responded to with patience. A book was pressed tight against his chest in one arm, his locker shut and secured before. Cloud began walking and set a slow, steady pace that Zack was more than happy to meet if it meant helping Cloud stay comfortable with whatever he wanted to talk about. They looked like quite the pair, pressing close side by side, but by now people were growing used to it. “Would you like to come over to my house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack came to an abrupt stop, the request just registering in his head when oncoming foot traffic crashed into him and sent it rattling around in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he hear that right? Cloud-- Cloud wanted him to come over to his house? Trusted him enough? The complaints of those maneuvering around him were completely lost to him, his brain turning into molten sludge while the object of his affections was left standing there blushing and confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-- y-yeah dude, that’d be great!” He stammered out as he struggled to get his bearings straight. Cloud had to help him out in the end, taking Zack by the hand in order to prevent the irritated crowd from turning into an angry mob. But Zack didn’t hear any of the complaints- who would be able to when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cloud fucking Strife</span>
  </em>
  <span> was holding your hand? It was a critical blow to his motor skills and his brain fired blanks the whole way out to the bus. And not once did Cloud let go of his hand, blushing furiously the whole way there in flustered silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though their gloved fingers served as a barrier between their skin, he could still feel their combined warmth fighting the cold that wanted so badly to breach their fingertips. Cloud’s grip was surprisingly firm and even when he squeezed back, even when there was no longer a crowd to be maneuvered through, Cloud didn’t pull away. And he didn’t miss the way the blonde slowed their brisk pace to a slow, gentle walk that had many giving them strange looks- Cloud was dragging out the time they spent holding hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time the chatty teen ever been rendered completely silent during one of their walks to the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their walk became slower and slower the closer they got to Cloud’s bus, the two of them finally exchanging a timid glance, their cheeks burning red. Something heavy and unspoken warmed the air between them and neither wanted to let go. But a quick honk from the poor bus driver who had a front row seat to the awkward, longing tension between the two was what finally had them both jumping in shock and pulling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I…” Cloud stammered nervously, averting his gaze and squeezing his fingers together. A nervous habit; one that Zack had picked up on fairly early into their friendship. “Text me?” He asked nervously, to which Zack enthusiastically nodded his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He breathed, a thousand butterflies erupting inside of his chest and rendering him stupid. “Yeah, I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in the frigid cold in the heart of winter, Zack still felt like his blood was bubbling and boiling away like a witch’s brew. The ghost of the imprint where Cloud’s hand had once been was still warm and he stared at his palm even as the engines on the bus roared to life. Cloud-- Cloud held his hand. Gave him more signals that maybe, just maybe, there could be something more under that beautiful exterior. A chance. Hope. Hope that he could one day share the overflowing affection he had for the blonde. A wide smile warbled over his lips. He had had it so deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice when he missed his bus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he should’ve known that, given how attractive Cloud was, his mother would be just as striking as his crush. On one side of him was the angelic Cloud Strife and in front of him was a woman so beautiful that, even in age she looked ethereal. He could practically see the aura of light around her and for a moment, he wondered if the Gods were playing some kind of cruel trick on him. The divine beauty was descending upon him far faster than his brain could process and, before he knew it, she was cupping his cheeks daintily in her hands, eyes as blue and deep as the ocean staring straight into his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at you! Cloud has told me so much about you. You’re much more handsome than I could’ve imagined!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud...Talked about him? Often? To his smoking hot mom? The sound of Cloud nervously clearing his throat gave him away. His whole body froze; his brain floundering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>404 Error. Zack was not found. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You too,” Was all he managed to stammer out while his brain was thrown into the blender, his face flushing a deep crimson while Cloud covered his mouth in a failed attempt to suppress a snigger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, come on,” Cloud stepped between them and parted the two from one another, to which his mother pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be staying the weekend? You have to tell me all the foods you like, kiddo. I want to make enough for two growing boys like you.” She smiled so warmly that any lingering chill in his body from outside melted away on the spot, pulling a melty smile out of him as he blushed like a damn fool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll stuff you fat,” Cloud warned, but was clearly amused by the exchange. Zack had barely heard him and the blonde definitely noticed, his eyes darting back and forth between the two before narrowing his eyes a little and exhaling through his nose. It was the rasping of Cloud’s knuckle against Zack’s that got him out of his current stupor and pulled him right into another, only this time focused on the teen. The smile returned to Cloud’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I…” Zack bumbled over his rapidly numbing tongue, his brain short-circuiting the longer he stayed within the presence of the two most beautiful people in the entire world. The words swirled around in his mouth but every time he opened it, a mishmash of sounds would come out instead of anything resembling the common tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be here for the whole weekend,” Cloud decided for him, which sent a shock throughout Zack’s system. He turned his head so fast that his neck cracked, staring in total surprise. He’d been expecting just to be over for dinner. Not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire weekend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What was he going to wear? Going to sleep in? He hadn’t packed a bag at all. Panicked eyes sought out Cloud’s for answers but he was met with a smile so soft yet so blinding he could feel his soul separating from his body. Any questions he had were vanquished on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s so exciting! Cloud, be a dear and turn up the heat tonight, would you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom… You know that’s not a good idea,” He spoke in a low, hushed tone, wringing his wrist a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we have guests, sweetie…” She insisted, though Cloud looked hesitant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack could tell that something was off. If he had to guess, they probably couldn’t afford to keep their heat up too high during the winter and judging from the age on the exterior of the house, he could only assume that the tiny home was poorly insulated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me, ma’am,” Zack interrupted, his honor giving him his voice back as he pressed a palm to his chest. “I actually run pretty hot so the cool temperature is a blessing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Claudia, dear. And if you insist but… Really, please turn up the heat if you get too cold at night. I want you to be comfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claudia… Cloud, Claudia. The similarity was obvious and it was so cute. Once more he was struck dumb and Cloud had to take the reins for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be in the garage,” Cloud announced as he shuffled himself back into his winter clothes, urging Zack to do the same through his brain-rot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Be safe!” She called out after them when they were out the door, Cloud once again having to take his hand until they were far enough from the little house to be within earshot. The second he’s free from that overwhelming radius, Zack feels as though he can breathe again, sucking in the cold, brisk air and relishing in the fact that his lungs burned. A sign that his brain was functioning again. He spun around on his heel and gripped his hair with both hands, his eyes wide and unfocused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiva’s tits! Your mom is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He blurted out like an absolute moron, his hands immediately cupping his mouth as if it would somehow take back what he’d just said aloud. Panicked eyes sought out Cloud’s and, while he didn’t exactly look impressed, he didn’t look angry either. Instead, he looked as if he was… Expecting it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the first time someone’s said that to me,” Cloud sighed heavily and gave him a firm look that was chased by a tiny smirk. And a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> punch in the arm that Zack honestly hadn’t been expecting, a sharp jolt of pain ripping through his bicep and pulling a yelp out of him. Cloud rolled his eyes and shook his head, tugging on Zack’s jacket sleeve and urging him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jealousy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh Gods, was it? Oh, how he vainly longed for it to be jealousy. That would mean that there was something there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive at the front of the garage and there’s a hesitance in the way Cloud went about opening the sliding door, pausing and taking in sharp breaths as if he was psyching himself up. More than once Zack thought that Cloud might back out altogether but an encouraging hand on his shoulder was all it took for the blonde to finally push the door up and reveal what was inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The garage, despite being smaller than most, still had ample room for the motorcycle and clearance for workspace that Cloud clearly took advantage of. Tools were strewn about in a radius around a husk of a motorcycle that was propped up on a jack. It was in a state of disassembly that almost made it unrecognizable as a vehicle, motor oil spotting the concrete floor around it and stained rags made from tattered clothes were piled near the base of the jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud took a few steps inside and motioned toward the bike, shuffling awkwardly on his feet and averting his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it looks like junk but it has surprising integrity under all the minor problems,” Cloud started nervously, clearly unsure about showing off the bike in such a state of disrepair. It was something he’d noticed about the younger teen pretty early on- that he wanted to make good impressions on others. And, while it was adorable that he was fretting over making a fool of himself for showing something he assumed was unimpressive, Zack knew that he needed assurance more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Cloudy. You worked from the inside out instead of the outside in? Getting the hardest part out of the way first. I like it,” Zack remarked genuinely, taking note of how polished and complete the current assembly was. The parts scattered about the floor were considerably less pristine, with the harsh kiss of rust and weathering eating away at the surface of what should’ve been beautifully painted metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a total restoration effort. The only </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘gift’</span>
  </em>
  <span> my dad ever left me,” Cloud spat the word like it was venom in his mouth and glared at the corroded metal pieces before shaking his head and trying to shake off his obvious anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… Dad? I thought you lived alone here with your mom?” Zack asked before realizing that maybe there was more to it that was entirely none of his business. “Ah, I mean. Sorry, man. I didn’t mean to pry. It’s obviously a sore spot. You don’t need to answer that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Cloud shook his head and offered Zack an apologetic smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad left the picture before I was even born. Left behind this piece of shit because he couldn’t be bothered to take care of it.” Cloud kicked at debris on the concrete, avoiding Zack’s eyes as he contemplated his next words. This topic was clearly heavy for Cloud Zack could feel it in the way the teen carried himself with much more strain than he usually did and it hung heavy in his heart. </span>
</p><p><span>It was a risky move but Zack couldn’t hold back the desire to reach out and place his hand on the small of Cloud’s back in a gesture of comfort.</span> <span>Physical touch was how Zack showed his support and while he knew it wasn’t always wanted by Cloud, the blonde was actually leaning back into the touch and cast him a small, thankful smile but it slowly vanished the longer he looked at the bike.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Always used to think of it like a metaphor about me. But I decided I wasn’t going to let it stay a reminder of that prick. I’ve been working on it in my free time, reading up on repairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a fleeting moment where Zack’s hand balls up into a white-knuckled fist, his fingernails digging harshly into his palms so the pain would keep him grounded. Hot, searing anger ripped through him at the thought of anyone, let alone Cloud’s own </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span> abandoning such an incredible soul before it could even be introduced to the planet. And Cloud’s mother? What an absolute moron to walk out on such a kind, gorgeous woman with nothing but love to give. If only that piece of garbage had known what he was missing out on. He would’ve had it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he takes in what Cloud said after. About his resilience in the face of such profound abandonment; the weakness that he harnessed into a strength and was using to create something so incredible with. When he cast his eyes over the bike in a state of half-repair, he could tell from the tarp set underneath it, the jack it was propped up on, the dents and dings from the tools scattered around it. Cloud was pouring his heart and soul into this project and Zack couldn’t be more proud of him for the strides he took to better his outlook on such a heavy, symbolic piece of machinery. It was such an honor to be trusted with such a glimpse into the blonde’s life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he realized he would do anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to protect and nurture Cloud’s likes. Dislikes. His drive to better himself. Even if it was at his own expense- even if it meant having his heart broken; nothing mattered but Cloud’s health and happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s in that moment that the proverbial glass shatters. The ground disappears from beneath his heavy winter boots and his heart soars to new heights it had never reached before. His soul set ablaze with a feeling so profound and unmistakable that it seeped into every nerve ending in his body and had him numb with raw emotion. It brought tears to his eyes which stung with the cold but he hardly cared. There was no turning back now. He knew what that burning feeling was that took over his heart and soul. In one fell swoop, Zack ceased having a mere crush on him. Because from that moment forward, he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Cloud Strife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack was floored. Frozen to the spot with the weight of his realization and nearly choking on the butterflies that filled his throat and stole away his voice. Cloud tilted his head in confusion at Zack’s reaction but quickly flinched and widened his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Z-Zack!” He rushed over to him, his gloved hands gingerly cupping his cheeks and his thumbs swiping over the tears that he didn’t realize were trailing down his face. “Did I say something wrong?” Zack shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill him,” Zack’s voice cracked as he sniffled pathetically, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He squared his shoulders and cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure and save face but he could tell Cloud could see right through it. Zack reached up to capture the hands that wiped at his tears, squeezing at Cloud’s fingers and slowly lowering them as glossy, moist eyes stared deep into the other’s baby-blues. He could feel his breath catch in his throat, the weight of this newfound love putting his lungs in a chokehold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has no idea what he’s missing out on,” He spoke barely above a whisper, gripping those warm hands and parting his fingers when he felt Cloud’s own nudging at the gaps. Not once did their eyes part from one another, fingers intertwined as they slowly, slowly gave into the magnetism pulling them together. Their chests pressed flush together and Zack wanted to do nothing more than wrap an arm around Cloud’s waist, press their foreheads together and capture those lips that Cloud was </span>
  <em>
    <span>licking</span>
  </em>
  <span> mere inches away from his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zack,” Cloud breathed, his eyes going half-lidded and lax with lips parted just enough that Zack couldn’t tear his eyes away from them, nor push back the hunger to claim those lips and kiss his breath away. He didn’t, though the temptation lingered. The silent dare hung between them, beckoning the other to just cross that line and give into what their hearts clearly desired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it would’ve been too fast. Too much. By now, he had a pretty good grasp on Cloud’s pacing and this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the speed that he would’ve wanted to move at. So, with a heavy heart he let go of Cloud’s hands, taking a small step back to let the cold air sting at their chests once more and cool them both off before the heat got to their heads. Cloud whined. Actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>whined</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the motion but didn’t make any attempt to rectify the situation outside of giving him a pout so clear Zack could feel another year of his life being robbed of him. But he’d log that away in his mind for later. Right now? Right now, he wanted to see that bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me. And, if you’d allow me the honor, I’d love to help you reach your dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack thought he knew a lot about motorcycles. Hell, he even thought he knew a fair bit about repairs, given the workshop class he was taking in tandem with his own independent research and practice. But Cloud… Cloud was in a league of his own. Blew him right out of the water with his knowledge and skills and, while Zack still knew a decent amount that the other didn’t, Cloud had so much to teach him as well. It was exciting. Refreshing. It got him amped up in all the right ways and had him scooting underneath the rig of the bike and getting his hands dirty beside the one he loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think the rust is too deep on this piece?” Cloud inquired, handing over a part that he could only assume was for the motor but it was hard to tell given the depth in which the corrosion settled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Hard to tell. Let’s add it to the ‘maybe’ bin and see what happens after they soak in the rust remover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud looked uncertain but nodded his head, handing over the part which Zack added to a rapidly growing pile. The bike had been exposed to the elements for a long time but, thankfully, Cloud had been right about the integrity. There was enough left to work with and components that were salvageable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the loud chiming of a bell that pulled them out of their own little world, a confused Zack looking to Cloud who told him that it was a dinner bell. It was honestly kind of cute- for Cloud to be working on the bike so much that it warranted using something as old-fashioned as a dinner bell to get the blonde’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spread at the dinner table was large and visually stunning; very reminiscent of the way his mother liked to go all out when he had guests of his own coming over (though, admittedly, this spread looked completely devoid of spice). Judging from the way Cloud gave his mother a stern look, and her expression lowering to a sheepish pout, he could only guess this was extravagance they couldn’t afford. The hospitality he was met with was so touching. He’d have to make it up to them somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After being stuffed close to bursting with food, the pair helped with cleanup and resumed their work back outside in the garage. As the day dipped deeper and deeper in the night, the temperature plummeted and they were forced to pull out a space heater, lest they lose circulation in their freezing limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Zack grinned over at the blonde, dark black smudges of motor oil staining his face and pulling a chuckle out of Cloud. “You’re not too far away from a junkyard. Let’s hit it up tomorrow. Maybe we can find the backlight we’re looking for there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded his head and smiled. “I’m glad you know how to do wiring. I’m still pretty lousy at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m glad you know how to do precision work,” Zack rolled over on his side, propping himself up on an elbow and returning the smile. “Fine details take so long to do. I don’t have the patience for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quality work takes time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Took your mom nine whole months to make you,” Zack grinned, knowing he was being ballsy by flirting so outright but he couldn’t help himself. Getting Cloud all flustered was like an olympic sport to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud flushed bright red and pelted a lug nut at Zack, tearing his eyes away from him and grumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone takes nine months to make, idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… But they didn’t make </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cloud Strife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All things considered, Zack really should’ve pressed the issue of not having a set of clothes much earlier on in the day when it wasn’t too late for his mom to bring over a bag for him. There he was, dripping wet from a shower and awkwardly clutching a towel around his waist as he looked at the lone pair of boxers that he was left with- the rest of his oil-stained clothes were in the wash. Cloud had offered him the largest pair of pyjamas he owned but it was no use; he simply couldn’t fit in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but seriously, what am I going to do about not having a change of clothes?” Zack called out from the other side of the door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when has modesty ever been one of your sticking points?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack snorted and shook his head. Alright, Cloud got him there. “Okay, but you’re gonna be stuck seeing me in my boxers then.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t whip it out in front of me again, big guy.” Was the muffled response he got and it had the heat rushing to his cheeks in record time. That’s right. The locker room. How could he forget? It was so embarrassing but, at the same time, the thought of Cloud’s blushing face staring straight at his cock and marvelling at his size was… Well, it had been the trigger to many a wet dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was playing a dangerous game. But “danger” might as well have been his middle name.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he steps out of the bathroom, the first thing that hits him is the sharp chill stinging against his warm, wet skin and he immediately clutches his arms and chatters his teeth together. But Cloud- perfect, wonderful Cloud is already there with a thick blanket and wraps him up in it, offering him an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you can handle the cold?” Cloud asked, motioning with his head toward his bedroom and leading him to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know who you’re talking to?” Zack scoffed, elbowing Cloud in the side. “I’m Zack Fair. First in my class. A little cold has never stopped me befo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice hitches. The blanket falls to the floor. His heart clenches tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright yellow. It’s the first thing that Zack sees when they step into the room and he somehow manages to recognize the heap in front of him- A bed. Cloud’s bed. And not a single inch of it is visible underneath the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>mountain</span>
  </em>
  <span> of chocobo plushies that piled atop the covers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Odin, give me strength. This is too much for my poor heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud cleared his throat awkwardly, averting his eyes and steaming from head to toe in embarrassment. He didn’t care how much attention to detail Cloud possessed- there wasn’t a single teenage boy on the entire planet that could make a bed that nice. This was the work of his mother. But… The way Cloud delicately moved the plushies into a designated bin in his closet gave it away. There was no way he didn’t sleep with those chocobos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Cloud. Busted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dusty old air mattress littered with adhesive patches covering old leaks is hastily filled and covered with a few sheets. Most of the blankets offered to him were thick comforters that he couldn’t wait to bury himself under, with more folded up in a pile beside the mattress. Cloud’s room seemed to let in the worst of the chill. So this was why Claudia was so insistent about turning up the heat. Well, there was no turning back now. His honor was on the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, until Cloud motioned to his bed, a timid smile just barely there. “Here, Zack. There’s an electric blanket but I can get you more blankets if you need them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was he trying to out-gentleman him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I can’t kick you out of your own bed.” Zack waved his hands and shook his head in refusal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud raised an eyebrow. “You let me sleep in your bed. How is that any different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>brought</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to my bed. Big difference,” Zack grinned, feeling proud of himself for coming to that conclusion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud snorted and chuckled a little. “That doesn’t make any sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re stalling. Come on, Cloud. Don’t make me lift you into your own bed.” Zack took a step forward and reached with outstretched arms toward the blonde, wiggling his fingers menacingly until Cloud scuttled backward and fell onto his mattress. Cloud shot him a small glare, grumbling a little but he didn’t make an effort to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack hits the light before slipping underneath the covers and right away he can feel the cold chill of the air </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> the air mattress. He greatly miscalculated this. It was going to be a long night.  Every ten minutes or so he’d sit up to grab another blanket from the pile, adding to the mountain of blankets that didn’t do a damned thing to stave off the cold that pressed at his bare skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a half an hour of fidgeting and attempting to adjust, he hears Cloud’s breath hitch before hesitantly calling out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zack?” He speaks just barely above a whisper, the tremor in his voice so adorable that he almost doesn’t respond so he can hear it again. But there was no way he’d believe that he’d fallen asleep so fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Cloudy. Am I being too loud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud shook his head. “No, I… Um… You’re cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m perfectly fine. That last blanket did just the trick!” It didn’t. And Cloud knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zack… Come here,” He whispered, lifting up the covers and scooting over to make room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Zack is sure that his mind is playing tricks on him. There’s no way that Cloud Strife could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> be offering up his bed- his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own bed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not even changing places with him. No, he was holding up the blankets in an invitation to share the small bed that was clearly meant to comfortably fit one person. This couldn’t be real. He was dreaming. Right? This had to be a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>But was it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? I cuddle in my sleep,” He asked Definitely Dream Cloud, giving himself a pinch for good measure as he rose to his feet. The pain registered. But his body still moved through the shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Cloud whispers softly, and it’s all the confirmation Zack needs for his knee to sink into the mattress. Cloud is smiling up at him so sweetly he felt he could go into diabetic shock. How was it possible to be this lucky? The moment he’s pulled into that warm cocoon, the scent of Cloud permeates his nostrils and he has to use every ounce of his waning strength not to pull him into his arms. He’s so weak though. Weak for Cloud and weak in the face of restraint. In the end, he makes a compromise with his inner turmoil and reaches for Cloud’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Cloud reaches back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the sight of their intertwined fingers. The feeling of their pulses beating against the skin. The warmth of the electric blanket and Cloud’s body heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re the last things that Zack recalls before descending into a deep, peaceful sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay in updating! It's been a busy week. My wife and I recently purchased a HOUSE and we're packing to move in on the 1st. Plus, finals are just around the corner.</p><p>So on that note, I might be late with updates. Thankfully there are only two chapters left so hopefully it won't come to that! But please be patient with me as I navigate this exciting new page in my life &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Dear Cloud, </em>
</p><p><em> I know you dont like </em> <strike><em> clishay </em></strike> <em> cliches but hear me out okay?  </em></p><p>
  <em> When I first saw you I was floored. Literally. I didnt know it was possible that someone so beauteful could exist. Like a god pretending to be human for shits and giggles. You could imagine my surprise when I found out your personality was even more stunning than your looks. It wasnt hard to develop a crush on you. I’m shocked that the entire student body hasnt flocked to you yet. </em>
</p><p><em> Youve infoltrated my brain. Made me dumb and speechless on more than one </em><strike> <em> ocassi </em></strike> <em> occasion. When I wake up in the morning your the first thought in my head and the last when I go to bed. I’m addicted to everything about you.  </em></p><p><em> Sometimes I cant beleive how lucky I am that you gave me a chance. A chance to get to know you. Be a part of your life. The first time you refferred to me as your friend I almost cried. It was like being told I was important in your eyes. Being friends with you has been one of the greatest honors given to me and I hope to never </em> <strike><em> scw </em></strike> <em> squander it, even if it means keeping these intense emotions to myself. I want to cherish you as long as you’ll keep me around.  </em></p><p>
  <em> I love you Cloud Strife. I love you more then Ive ever loved someone in my entire life. I know I’m being a chicken shit by not telling you this in person but you make me so weak. Forgive me. Ive been spending a lot of time preparing my heart for rejection. If you figure out who this is and dont want these feelings, I’d understand completly. Please tell me so I can move on and focus on being the best friend I can possibly be to you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But if there is some snowballs chance in hell for me, would you allow this unworthy fool the honor of being your valentine? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Your cowardly puppy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The moment the letter was pushed through the vent in Cloud’s locker and there was no turning back, Zack rushed to the bathroom and promptly threw up his breakfast. </p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Man, you look like <em> shit. </em>”</p><p>“Good morning to you too, Kunsel,” Zack grumbled, not even bothering to peel his cheek off the table it was currently smushed against. After throwing up so violently his whole body had felt like it’d been run over by a truck.  </p><p>“Nervous?” Kunsel asked as he took his usual seat beside Zack and set down a tray of assorted breakfast items.</p><p>“Like you wouldn’t believe,” he replied, his stomach lurching at the smell of the food. </p><p>“With how much you don’t shut up about how much you love the kid? Trust me, I believe it.”</p><p>There weren’t many things in life that had Zack Fair dreading the steady, unavoidable march of time. Waking up to a brand new day filled with all sorts of new possibilities was what he thrived off of but, if there was one day that had him waking up to anxiety and uncertainty, it was this dreaded day. </p><p>Valentine’s Day. </p><p>The day he’d find out if his heart would be shattered into a million pieces. </p><p>Everything about his day had started off wrong- for the first time in years he slept through the alarm for his morning jog; a product of the fact that he barely got any sleep thanks to his nerves.  All the pent up energy he couldn’t jog away left him a jittery, bouncing mess the entire bus ride to school, earning him many concerned looks from those around him. </p><p>Five months. For five months, Zack had been pining deeply for Cloud and one of those months was as a newly blossoming love. It had been a month since his realization that he’d been in love with Cloud. </p><p>Something had changed in the way the pair interacted with one another. Ever since that first sleepover at Cloud’s house, the magnetism between the two had become palpable. Every passing day up to that point had been spent in the other’s company and the flirting turned into a comfortable routine. Making Cloud smile was no longer an accomplishment- it was a given. More than once they’d ended up holding hands for whatever pitiful excuse they could cling to. </p><p>There was something between them. There <em> had </em> to be something between them. And to ignore that beautiful development on a day meant to bring those possibilities to the surface would’ve been an insult to Cloud. But it was still so hard to bring it to a head like that. Not to mention the <em> bad </em> possibilities. What if someone else left him a love note too? </p><p>
  <em> What if he had competition?  </em>
</p><p>A sharp elbow to the side pulls him roughly out of his thoughts, grunting when a pulse of pain shoots through his side and prompting him to sit up and glare at Kunsel. But Kunsel motioned with his eyes to look ahead of him, and for good reason. </p><p>Cloud had arrived. </p><p>Zack swallowed hard, a surge of panic rushing through him before his brain could catch up and remind him that Cloud didn’t go to his locker first thing in the morning anymore. He carried all of the textbooks he needed with him in his bag so there was more time in the morning to spend with the gang at their breakfast table. </p><p>“Hey,” Cloud gives Zack one of his signature reserved smiles that always makes his heart melt. Suppressed around others but still there. Just for him to catch. </p><p>“Hey,” Zack replied, noticing the faint sign of bags under Cloud’s eyes. Must not have slept very well. Then again, they did stay up pretty late texting one another the night before. He took his usual seat beside him and set his bag down on the floor, giving Zack a concerned look. </p><p>“You okay? You look sick,” He remarked before pressing a hand to Zack’s forehead. Zack’s entire body stiffened, that cold hand sending a shockwave through his system. “Hard to tell. My hands are cold.”</p><p>Zack knew what that meant. It was a signal only understood between the two of them that conveyed Cloud’s desire to have his hands held. Warmed by his own. It was something they did more and more often, sneaking their hands under the table when their friends weren’t looking. </p><p>He was just about to answer that hint when Aerith and Tifa approached their table, their smiles so radiant they were nearly blinding. The pair were glowing with happiness, hands intertwined and bodies pressed close together. They looked so overjoyed. Almost like… </p><p>Like they were a couple?</p><p>“About time.” Cloud smiled knowingly up at the two of them, a fond glint in his eyes. </p><p>Zack’s jaw damn near hit the floor, </p><p>“Wait a minute. Are you two… An <em> item </em>?!” Zack shot up out of his seat, his palms pressed flat on the table.</p><p>“Sure are!” Aerith beamed brightly, flashing him a toothy grin. She looked far too proud and she had every damn right to be. Zack didn’t even bother to walk around to them like a normal person would, instead opting for vaulting himself over the table in his excitement. </p><p>“Well, technically we’ve been together for a whi- <em> oOF! </em>” </p><p>“You gu~ys!” Zack cried out overjoyed, his eyes brimming with tears as he pulled them both for a tight hug and spun them off the floor. “I’m so happy for you two!”</p><p>A sharp punch to the gut from Tifa is what ultimately has him unhanding them, but even crumpled over and clutching his stomach in pain, he still couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot and revelling in happiness for the girls. They were so perfect for each other- they’d make each other so happy. </p><p>He wanted to make Cloud smile like that too. </p><p>“Ugh, am I seriously going to be the single guy out of all you idiots? ” Kunsel bemoaned, dropping his forehead to the table with a loud thunk. </p><p>“Speaking of single,” Tifa turned her attention to Cloud and smiled hopefully. “Cloud? Are you going to do anything special for your crush today?”</p><p>
  <em> ‘Your crush.’ Crush. Cloud… Already had a crush on someone. </em>
</p><p>Never before had happiness been stolen from Zack in such an abrupt, violent fashion. </p><p>His legs felt like sand bags, his body heavy and numb as he slowly sank down into a chair, a final act of mercy from his brain before the inevitable shut down. His eyes widened and he seemed to turn to Cloud in slow-motion, his smile morphing into a miserable frown. </p><p>“I-I…” Cloud stammered, his face burning red and teeming with embarrassment.</p><p><em> He didn’t deny it. </em>Zack’s blood ran ice cold. His lungs constricted painfully. Another wave of nausea lurched in his stomach and, were it not that he’d already purged the contents within, he probably would’ve thrown up again.  </p><p>“You know for a fact they wouldn’t respond negatively,” Kunsel interrupted, mumbling against the table and waving a hand flippantly. </p><p>In a desperate attempt for an explanation, assurance, comfort, <em> anything </em> that could quell the imminent explosion brewing in his chest, Zack turned his head to Aerith and looked at her with questioning, pleading eyes. She merely rolled her own and shook her head.  </p><p>“I-It’s… Private, okay? Just drop it.” Cloud rose from his seat in a panic and quickly fetched his bag, fixing it over his shoulder and not refusing to look at any of them. “I’m… Gonna go to class now,” He blurted out, clutching his bag at his side and taking off like a bat out of hell. </p><p>In one fell swoop, Zack’s heart turned to lead and dropped hard into this pit of his stomach. </p><p>But he couldn’t move. Breathe. Hear hear the noise around him. See anything but the back of Cloud’s shirt as he rushed down the hall. </p><p>Everything stopped. </p><p>“He... Has a crush?” His voice cracked, his lower lip trembling from the raw, cold heartache that sliced and stung inside of him.</p><p>“Oh, for Odin’s sake, Zack. You’re such a moron,” Tifa rolled her eyes hard, reaching out and shaking his shoulder but to no avail. </p><p>“Here. Try this.” Kunsel leaned over the table and licked his index finger, grinning with mischief before shoving it into Zack’s ear.   </p><p>Zack jumped at the cold, wet shock to his system, a sharp yelp ripped out of his throat as he went to cradle his violated ear.</p><p>“Welcome back, buddy.” Kunsel smirked impishly, looking far too pleased with himself. Zack shot him a glare but it was quick to vanish when the record replayed that horrible information in his head. Cloud. Beautiful, wonderful Cloud already had his eyes set on someone. </p><p>“He… He has a crush on someone?” Zack choked pathetically as he looked to Kunsel for answers.</p><p>“He sure does,” Kunsel replied with a sarcastic mockery of sympathy, patting him on the shoulder.</p><p>“But… I’ve never noticed him giving hints to anyone, other than…” His mouth was clammy, the denial taking over as he looked back on all of their previous interactions. The only person he’d known Cloud to open up to <em> that much </em> was… Him. There was nobody else he knew that Cloud responded to so positively. Was he just that good at hiding a connection with someone else?</p><p>“.. Yeah?” Kunsel pressed, giving him a knowing look as he waited for Zack to connect the dots.   </p><p>“I mean… Have I been reading him wrong this whole time? Because he…” He struggled to find the words, his body trembling.   </p><p>“Come on, Zack. Use that big, beautiful brain of yours.” He spoke slow and encouragingly, as if speaking to a child.    </p><p>“I… Is it me? Kunsel, is it me?” Zack gripped his hands tightly, the last flicker of hope struggling at the end of the wick. A tear slipped free from his eye. “I want it to be me so badly.”  </p><p>“Why don’t you ask him yourself, big guy.” </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>He refused to look Cloud in the eyes the entirety of gym class. </p><p>Despite the fact that they were doing different activities, the pair usually exchanged looks whenever humanly possible; even when it meant affecting their performance in class. More than once their teachers called them out on it, to the embarrassment of both of them, but it didn’t stop them from going right back at it mere minutes later. </p><p>Now, he was avoiding him completely. He didn’t linger with Cloud in the locker room like he normally did. Didn’t walk together to the gymnasium. He even asked Kunsel to help block his view, to which he was told to pay him. He could feel the hole being burned into the back of his head. Could see it in the corner of his eye- Cloud was desperately seeking out his attention but Zack couldn’t bring himself to look. </p><p>Because, by now, Cloud had read the letter. </p><p>It was an incredibly difficult endeavor but he managed to get through gym class without making eye contact with Cloud, even though he wanted to so, so badly it physically ached. But he wasn’t ready to have his heart broken. Never would be. But the longer he could delay it, the more time he had to prepare himself for the worst. </p><p>Socializing during passing time was avoided entirely, as Zack stuffed his backpack near bursting with all the books he’d need during the day and refused to put any of them in his locker. Too risky. Cloud could’ve easily tracked him down. </p><p>Lunch though. Lunch was unavoidable. </p><p>Cloud was always the first at the table, and the look on his face had Zack breaking out in a cold sweat and contemplating sitting at a different table. Cloud looked <em> livid.  </em></p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me.” He stabbed his fork into a salad, not once breaking his icy eye contact. </p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Save it,” he interrupted, pointing firmly at Zack’s seat in an order to sit down, which Zack promptly parked his ass into without daring to disobey. He could see the way Cloud’s nails had been bitten down to the nub, much like his own- no doubt because of the anxiety he put him through. Damn it… How could he be so selfish? He’d put Cloud through undue stress. Cloud deserved to be glaring at him the way he did. </p><p>Despite the hunger that he knew he should’ve been feeling thanks to his earlier purge, being held at the knife edge of Cloud’s anger had his insides feeling like they were rotting. Food was the last thing on his mind. This was almost worse than heartbreak. To cause the one he loved any iota of pain was his worst nightmare and he was living it. </p><p>When Tifa and Aerith arrived at the table, they immediately picked up that something was off. They both looked at each other for a few moments before shrugging and deciding it wasn’t worth prying, instead keeping to their own little bubble. It wasn’t hard for the new couple to completely drown everyone out, even as Kunsel, Jessie, and Wedge showed up. Nobody dared ask what was going on between Cloud and Zack. He could tell they didn’t want to risk rocking the boat. But, as time passed, the sharp edge that Cloud carried himself with gradually reduced in severity. Zack wasn’t completely out of the doghouse though. But, at least it was enough for him to feel comfortable enough to attempt eating.</p><p>Time moved by far too slowly for once and the anger Cloud held was blending with what he could only assume was desperation. Maybe it was too soon to tell. One wrong move and he could bring the icy side of him back out. So he opted for the safe route and kept his mouth shut, their eyes doing all the talking instead. Sky-blue eyes locked firmly with his, not letting him out of his sight- a clear message that he wouldn’t be allowed to avoid him again. His own eyes were heavy with regret and apology, and a desire to make things right. He hated this tension between them.  </p><p>When the bell finally rang, Cloud shot out of his seat and was at Zack’s side in a flash. The moment their trays are discarded and set on the dish track, Cloud snatches his hand and gives him a firm look. “Come with me.” </p><p>It’s not a request.</p><p>Cloud’s grip on his hand was firm. Hard. Nothing like the usual way they held hands. It didn’t allow Zack any chance to shake his hand free; not that he wanted to. Wherever Cloud was taking them, it was away from the general populace of students and from their lockers- a dark corner he recognized as the hall leading to the green room of the auditorium with a small row of lockers for the theater kids that were largely unused. </p><p>Huh. So this was where Cloud was taking him to reject him. </p><p>But he barely had time to register what that fiery look in Cloud’s eyes meant. </p><p>In the blink of an eye, Zack’s back collided into the cold surface of a locker, the metal clattering from the force of it and Cloud’s body weight pressed flush against him, chest to chest. There’s no time to ask what was happening. Not before those soft, perfect lips he’d dreamt about so often were mashed against his own with forceful, passionate fervor.  </p><p>“Mmh!” Zack’s entire body goes stiff as his world comes screeching to a halt- every insecurity, every doubt, every second-guess that plagued his mind since dropping the confession into Cloud’s locker that morning were vaporized in the fog of sweet, blissful confusion. All coordination he possessed was thrown out the window; his legs went rubbery and wobbled while his brain collapsed like a house of cards. </p><p>This was real. This was really happening. Cloud Strife was <em> kissing </em> him completely of his own accord. </p><p>When Cloud finally parted after what seemed like an eternity but also no time at all, he looked up at Zack with frightened eyes. </p><p>“Was I wrong?” He whispered with shaky breath, his hands curling into Zack’s shirt. “That was your letter. It <em> has </em> to be. There nobody else who- mmh!”</p><p>Zack didn’t wait for him to finish. His heart couldn’t bear to hear another second of Cloud consuming himself with doubt that had no right to exist. Now that his head was thrusted back into the present and cleared of any lingering hesitations, he wanted to kiss and kiss him <em> right. </em> Gripping his shoulders and flipping their places against the locker, Zack pinned Cloud tightly to the locker and swooped down to capture his lips in another deep, passionate kiss that sent shockwave after shockwave through his nerves. His hand sought out Cloud’s and, when he found it, he laced their fingers together against the locker and revelled in the wet smacking sounds that filled his ears. This was so much better than anything he’d ever dreamed. </p><p><em> “Zack,” </em> Cloud sighed, the relief in his voice thick as honey as his free hand came up to tangle itself in the back of Zack’s hair, fingertips ghosting over his scalp and sending shivers through his spine. Zack shuddered and moaned softly. </p><p>“I’ll be your valentine on two conditions,” Cloud tugged gently at Zack’s hair, and it was the only thing that kept Zack’s brain from completely being lost in the wind.  </p><p>“Anything,” Zack breathes hot over Cloud’s parted lips, his half-lidded eyes staring deep into Cloud’s and beckoning him to lose himself in them. Cloud said he had conditions. At that point, Cloud could’ve asked him to dance naked through the halls and he would’ve. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for him.</p><p>Cloud’s voice was hushed but still stern. “Don’t avoid me like that again. <em> Ever.” </em> </p><p>Zack snorted and shook his head. “Oh, Cloudy. I’m not gonna leave your side now that I know you want me around,” Zack smiled and slipped his eyes shut, leaning in to kiss those soft lips once more but was met with a hand. He frowned against those fingers and pouted but instead focused his kisses on fingertips, knuckles, anywhere he could pepper his physical affections on. </p><p>“Zack,” Cloud’s breath hitched as his body rippled with a shiver. “There’s still one more thing.”</p><p>He’s successful in catching Cloud’s lips against that time, giving him a quick peck before gently bumping their foreheads together. “Tell me.”</p><p>Cloud’s lip twitched up in the faintest hint of a playful smirk. “Never call me Cloudy again.” </p><p>Of all the things he expected Cloud to ask, that definitely wasn’t one of them. A deep, hearty laugh came straight up from his abdomen and rocked his entire body. Cloud flushed a deep crimson and smacked lightly at Zack’s chest though he hardly felt it through the rush of serotonin. </p><p>“Sure thing, Spike.” If he’d spent longer studying Cloud’s expression, he would’ve caught the way his eyes narrowed at the backup nickname Zack had so readily available; would’ve heard the protest that wanted to slip out but Zack was there in a flash, kissing his words away and greedily indulging in those delicious lips that haunted his dreams. With each kiss they shared, Zack could feel his heart grow more and more complete. Like it had always been missing its second half and he’d never known any better. </p><p>The bell rings for class but neither of them care. Being tardy for algebra 1 wasn’t about to stop them from celebrating their newfound status as one another’s partner. </p><p>They’re young. They’re dumb. And they’re hopelessly in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy shit! It’s finally over! Er, well, the high school, cutesy rated T shit. There’s still going to be a smutty, smutty epilogue that I hope you’re all looking forward to. If any of you don’t care for smut or are under 18 then no worries! The epilogue doesn’t really add a ton to the story. I made it deliberately so that the story can end naturally with this chapter. However, if you’d like some filthy DLC then I’ll see you next week lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>